Magyk in a Box
by Defying Silence
Summary: Makyla's Chest, the item that gives Wizards and everything else involving Magyk their power, has been stolen and must be found. Also, a horrible disease is running wild through the Castle, killing many. Could these horrible problems be connected?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Pretty much everybody on this site doesn't own the stuff they're writing about- including me.

Author's Note: This is my first story, so cut me some slack. I'll try to update as fast as I can type and my homework allows. I'm going to (hopefully) make this story pretty long, but since I hate pre-writing, I don't know how long. It's kind of a weird name (I came up with the story idea at 6:30 this morning) but it fits… kind of. Feel free to R&R (in fact, please do- I love feedback). Please enjoy my story!

**Magyk **in a Box

Chapter 1

Jenna Heap wandered the Palace garden in awe. She didn't have a lot of time before she would be called back inside to learn "Princess stuff" (as Jenna called it), and she wanted to make the most of the small break she had. She smiled at the gardeners passing by, and in return, they bowed or curtsied. When I become Queen, Jenna thought to herself, I'm going to make a law against bowing and curtsying. What's the point to it? Jenna continued her walk, counting clouds, picking flowers, etc. It was silly, but simple things were a lot of fun when your life is so complicated.

DONG! The Drapers Yard Clock echoed through the Castle, signaling that it was… noon?! Jenna was going to be late! She dashed through the kitchens, sitting rooms, and ballrooms of the Palace, taking a few shortcuts along the way, and running to her private "Princess stuff" tutor's side. Jenna zoned out as her teacher began to lecture her about running and how it was much better to be late. The tutor droned on and on, and before Jenna knew it, the class was over and she could return to the Palace garden. So, she WALKED, much to her dismay, through the giant Palace and found herself wandering into her parents' bedroom. What she saw made her want to scream.

Meanwhile, Septimus Heap was eating a late breakfast. Marcia had to go to the Manuscriptorium very early in the morning and wouldn't be back for a while, so Septimus was enjoying something he didn't usually have- freedom. If Marcia could see him, she'd probably kill him. The kitchen was a mess. Septimus had recently woken up and was still in his pajamas. Worst of all, the kitchen appliances were behaving. Everyone except Marcia knew that the kitchen appliances only misbehaved because they didn't really like her and enjoyed making her angry. Septimus and Alther had had more than one laugh about this.

Septimus decided he would go see Jenna, his adoptive sister. He knew her schedule by heart and she should be free right about now. He **Cleaned **the kitchen, got dressed, combed his hair (sort of), and trudged out the door. The spiral staircase took him lower and lower, and Septimus finally walked outside, loving the taste of the fresh air. He just hoped that Marcia wouldn't mind him taking a break.

Marcellus Pye was at his house on Snake Slipway feeling anxious. "You can do this", he said to himself. But truly he didn't think he could. Today, he was going to muster up the courage to leave Marcia Overstrand a bouquet of flowers at her doorstep. Septimus, who was still visiting Marcellus often, had excitedly told him that Marcia was going to leave Septimus by himself this morning. Marcellus fancied Marcia and couldn't help but think about how perfect it was. Marcia never left the Wizard Tower that long. If he was going to do anything to win Marcia over, he had to do it now. He may not get another chance like this. Marcellus glanced at the bouquet of red roses on his table and sighed. He had placed a card with Marcia's name on it sticking out of the flowers. He didn't sign it- there was no way Marcellus would get enough courage to do _that_. He sighed again, grabbed the flowers, and walked up Wizard Way.

Marcia was feeling angry and impatient. After all, she had just spent five and a half hours with Jillie Djinn. That was enough to drive a person mad. With all the work at the Manuscriptorium done, Marcia briskly power walked up Wizard Way. She wanted nothing more than to see her Apprentice and throw herself into work.

She thought of these thoughts as the spiral staircase carried her up, up, up. Suddenly, something strange happened- the staircase shuddered to a halt. The stairs never stopped, ever (except when someone wanted to get on or off). Much to Marcia's dismay, no one was boarding or getting off the stairs. The Ordinary Wizards that were on the stairs like Marcia looked confused for a moment, then shrugged and started walking. Ordinary Wizards, Marcia thought to herself. They really don't care about anything that they think is easily fixed. For now, the Wizards had done the right thing- all they could do is walk and wait until the stairs started working again. After all, the stairs were old, and **Magyk **doesn't fix everything. The stairs were bound to break down every once and a while. Marcia groaned. She had only made it to about the eighth floor and she wasn't the type of person that wasted their breath exercising as much as they should. Now, she had to climb twelve flights of stairs. Great.

Gasping for breath and practically crawling up the last few steps, Marcia finally made it to the twentieth floor landing. About to regain her dignity and march to the door and greet her Apprentice on the other side of it, she realized she wasn't alone. Marcellus Pye was standing at her door, placing a bouquet of flowers near it.

"Marcellus Pye?" Marcia asked impatiently. "What are you doing here?"

"Umm…" Marcellus replied, trying to think of something to say.

"And what's with the flowers?"

"Well, umm… you see… Septimus asked for them. He's conducting an experiment on flowers and asked me to retrieve him some. Now I must be on my way…"

Marcia looked down at the flowers. "Then why does the card have _my _name on it?"

Marcellus sighed. He knew he shouldn't have addressed the card.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own this stuff.

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who's read my story, and a special thanks to Camilla Richard for being my first reviewer! I love all your stories! Well, yeah I updated pretty fast, but don't expect me to in the near future. I mean, I'll try to update this fast as I can, but I didn't have a lot of homework tonight (pretty rare) and I decided to update while I could. I'm pretty much saying not to slap me with a wet baboon if it takes me a few days to update. It may sound surprising, but I don't spend my day locked in my room with a computer for a friend (well, I don't spend most of my day like that). Please enjoy my chapter!

**Magyk **in a Box

Chapter 2

Septimus had made it to the Palace and was now looking for Jenna. The Palace was very large, so he didn't want to think about how long it was going to take to find her, and what would happen if he got lost in the Palace corridors that pretty much looked the exact same…

"Jen?" he called out as loud as he dared. "You there?"

"In here, Sep!" Jenna's muffled reply sounded like music to Septimus. He followed her voice until he found himself at… his parents' door? What was Jenna doing in there?

As soon as he looked inside, he wanted to run away. Jenna was ordering servants this way and that and the room was trashed. Near the area where Jenna was pacing, the floor was stained with blood.

"Um, Jen?" Septimus asked faintly. "What happened?" He could swear he was going to be sick. "Somebody didn't…"

"No, Sep. Nobody was murdered. But what happened is pretty bad, too. So I heard some weird noises coming from Mum and Dad's room, right? I walked inside… and Mum was vomiting blood. So, I called for some servants to take her to the Infirmary and Dad went with her. Oh Sep, it's _horrible_. The nurse doesn't know what's wrong with her. She said she's never seen anything like it before…" Jenna's voice trailed off as it began to break.

"Oh, Jen! Don't cry. It'll be all right. Mum's strong, she'll get through this," Septimus replied sympathetically, enveloping Jenna in a big hug. Although it sounded like Septimus was reassuring Jenna, he was truly reassuring himself. By the stain on the floor, he doubted his mother had just caught the flu.

"Hey… what's that?" Jenna asked, pointing to a scrap of parchment on her parents' bed.

Septimus lifted it up. For some strange reason, there was writing on it.

"And so it begins", Septimus said, reading the paper aloud. "That's weird. It doesn't look anything like Dad's handwriting."

"Mum's either. Do you think…?"

"No, Jen. It can't have anything to do with this. Just in case, we should still hold onto it", Septimus replied calmly, handing the scrap of parchment to Jenna, who stuffed it in her tunic pocket.

"The writing looks familiar, though. I just can't put my finger on it", Jenna said mysteriously, looking around the room.

"It does, doesn't it? Hold onto that paper, Jenna."

"Okay."

With that, Septimus led Jenna out of the Palace and into the fresh air. She looked rather pale from the recent adventure and he assumed he looked the same. He decided to take his sister to the Wizard Tower, wait for Marcia to get back, and tell her what happened. She might be able to make sense of it all.

Meanwhile, Marcia was staring at Marcellus, waiting for him to reply. It was a simple question- she had only asked him why the flowers were addressed to her and not to Septimus. She didn't understand why it was taking Marcellus so long to answer.

"Well?" Marcia replied briskly. "Mr. Pye, I hope you know that I don't have all day and that staring at you isn't how I intended on spending it."

"I am sorry to keep you waiting, Marcia. It's just… well you know how the yearly Palace Ball is coming up?"

"Of course I do. I haven't gone in years. Too many more important things to do with my life", Marcia said to him, her tone slightly lightening up. She refused to tell him, but the only reason she hadn't gone to the Ball in such a long time is because no one had ever asked her to go. But of course, Marcia didn't even admit that to herself.

"Well… I um… had intentions of going this year, and…"

"And what?"

"And… I was wondering if you would like to come with me. To the Ball. As my… date?'

"You could've just said so", Marcia replied sweetly.

"So… that's a YES? Really?"

"Yes, Marcellus. I would like to go with you to the Ball. Very much", Marcia finished with a small smile.

With that, Marcellus bent down and picked up the flowers and smiled as well.

"Then these are for you", Marcellus said, handing her the flowers. "Now I must be on my way…" Marcellus was truly reluctant to leave.

"Oh… okay." With that, Marcellus kissed Marcia's hand and began to walk towards the stairs.

"And Marcellus?"

"Yes?"

"The stairs aren't working. Brace yourself."

"Oh… all right. I hate stairs."

"Me, too", Marcia said laughing.

"Well, goodbye Marcia. I shall see you soon."

"You too, Marcellus." And with that, Marcellus Pye began to walk down twenty flights of stairs.

Marcia leaned against the door for support. Was this really happening? To her? She felt weak in the knees, which she automatically assumed was love. But that wasn't exactly true…

About twenty minutes later, Marcia was having lunch when Septimus and Jenna burst through the door.

"Hello, Septimus. How are you-"

"Marcia!" Septimus yelled. "You would not believe what just happened!"

Far away in a distant world, a young girl named Christina tossed and turned in her bed. Around her, she heard the other girls of the orphanage snoring softly and the sound of cars zooming by. If she knew about the adventure that was about to take her life by storm…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I never was and will never be Angie Sage

Author's Note: I almost didn't finish writing because my mom wants me to practice for my flute/ singing audition tomorrow morning, but I finished penning Chapter Three down, but just barely. If anyone didn't notice, Christina doesn't live in the world of Septimus Heap (hence the whole "cars zooming by" thing). I just wanted to clear that up in case someone didn't catch that. Also, I promise she has a significant role in the story. Also, I forgot to mention that this story takes place a couple months after Syren. With that aside, please enjoy my latest chapter!

**Magyk **in a Box

Chapter 3

Not much is known about Christina. After all, she has traveled from foster home to foster home since she was a newborn. Her last name is unknown, as well as her age. She has been told that she is definitely fourteen, but no one has a clue about her exact birth date. So when she was five, Christina picked her own. She has lived at the local orphanage in San Francisco for almost a year now, which is the longest she's ever stayed in one place. To her, life is nothing more than an obstacle. Sure, Christina goes to school, keeps her grades up, and stays quiet, but there is nothing more to her life. She doesn't have any friends at this orphanage. Perhaps she had made some while traveling from foster home to the next, but if she had, they would be thousands of miles away. It didn't matter to Christina, though- she preferred to be alone anyways.

There they are, Christina couldn't help but think to herself. They're coming this way. Crap.

Christina was referring to the popular crowd. They were beautiful, with their straight hair, short skirts, and stiletto heels. They were rich, as far as she was concerned. But hey, to Christina, anyone who didn't have to go to school in a big yellow school bus was wealthy. The crowd enjoyed terrorizing anyone at school- including Christina. Before she could run to the bathroom of the school and lock herself in a stall, she was tapped on the shoulder.

"Hey…" one of the girls said.

"Christina."

"Christina, right! Wanna come to a party tonight?"

"No." Christina rolled her eyes and began to walk away. Still, the girl kept talking.

"Oh, but you never do anything with your life. It'll be a ton of fun. Please?"

"How can I trust you?"

"Why not?" the girl asked, hands on her hips. "How about this- we'll pick _you _up. That way you won't get stood up and we can't send you to the wrong address. Then you can trust us. Okay?"

"Oh… _fine._"

"Great! See you then!"

Christina rolled her eyes again. At last, the girl and her friends had walked away. She was sure those girls only wanted her at that party to prank her or make her look stupid. But they were right- she never did anything interesting with her life. Plus, the girls couldn't prank her if Christina was a step ahead of them, along with pulling something on them, could they? This was going to be the party of her life. Just not for the reasons she thought it would be…

It was 7:30 in the evening when she heard a loud car's honk outside her window.

"Come on, Chris! We're gonna be late!" Chris? Where did they come up with _that_?

Still, Christina walked out of the door of the orphanage and got in the car. All the girls were smiling at her.

"Well, ok. My name's Katie. That's Emily, Peyton, and Annalise. This is gonna be so cool!" the girl named Katie said as Christina buckled her seatbelt.

"Let's go!" Emily yelled, as Katie began to drive away from the orphanage. All the way there, "Chris" listened to rap music she had to pretend to like and pretend to know what the girls were talking about.

Finally Katie pulled up to a large house. The music in the house was up so loud, Christina could feel the ground vibrating.

"This is it!" Peyton exclaimed, smiling. "Everybody says these parties are legendary. This will be, like, awesome!"

After that, all the girls rushed out of the car and strutted into the party. Christina followed, truly not caring about the party. Then, she finally reached the door of the house- the door that would change her life forever.

It has officially been a week since the Wizard Tower stairs had went down. Since then, the Tower had lost most of its **Magykal **presence and even the **Magyk **floor in the Gathering Hall was working slower than usual. Also, the Wizard were feeling more tired than ever. No one knew what was going on, not even Marcia. Although she had her suspicions, she just figured that when she had time, she was going to have to run a **Repair **on the Wizard Tower and everything should be fine. However, a full **Repair **needed a lot of **Magykal **energy, and Marcia constantly felt exhausted. She was going to need to build up her strength before she even tried a **Repair**.

Meanwhile, Sarah Heap was surrounded by everyone she loves. The nurse had alerted the Heap family that Sarah did not have much time left and to come while they still could. So, only a half an hour after the entire family was gathered, Sarah Heap took a staggering breath for the last time. Silas wept immediately and gently closed her eyelids while the rest of her children snuffled quietly and watched in awe. The Infirmary had never found out what was wrong. The doctors and nurses could do nothing more than watch their most treasured healer die by something no one could've guessed- an illness.

Septimus couldn't handle it anymore. He bolted out of the door as fast as he could, the rest of his family too bewildered to follow. He, out of instinct, went to the place he always went when he needed someone to talk to- the Wizard Tower sick bay where Syrah Syara lay, being nursed back to health. Usually Septimus was happy when he went to see Syrah- after all she had been awake for the past month and could now talk to him. But this time, Septimus was miserable and felt like only Syrah would understand.

He finally made it to the sick bay and nearly smiled when Syrah sat up and acknowledged him from her bed in the sick bay. He immediately caught himself, saying Mum, Mum, Mum over and over again in his head. He wanted to cry.

"Hello, Septimus", Syrah said sweetly. Then her happy expression changed to one of confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Syrah…" Septimus swallowed hard. "My Mum just died."

"Oh Septimus, I'm so sorry."

"Thanks.'

"Um… what happened?" Syrah asked, looking down at the floor.

"We really don't know. She just got really sick and…"

Something in Syrah's expression changed. She no longer held a look of sympathy but more of… guilt? Yes, for some strange reason Syrah looked… guilty.

"Listen, Septimus- I have something really important to tell you. I might get in trouble for saying it."

"Well… okay, shoot."

"Not now! Come… see me in the morning. Tomorrow morning. Okay?"

"Oh… okay, Syrah. I've gotta go."

"Okay. I'm sorry, Septimus."

"Yeah… thanks. With that, a teary eyed Septimus began to climb the stairs that would lead him back to Marcia's.

Jenna stared at her mother's cold, limp body as she was carted away. She couldn't bear it. She wanted to scream, kick, cry, _anything_. It just wasn't fair. Jenna had already lost her birth mother, and now her adopted mother as well. She held on tight to her father and sobbed into his shoulder.

Meanwhile, Marcia was doing her weekly check on the Wizard Tower's maintenance. She had expected to find what the problem was with a small search, but she spent hours going from room to room, looking for a slight problem. Marcia had only one room left to inspect- and she was dreading it. Even still, she came to the big door of that particular room with her hands shaking. There was only one thing left that could possibly be wrong with the Tower, and it was in this room. She unlocked lock after lock on the door with a set of keys that she always had to wear on her belt. Holding her breath, she slid the door open and peeked inside.

She didn't need any light to see it. The chest was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own Septimus Heap as much as you own a unicorn.

Author's Note: Sorry for no update. I've been sick all week. Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing, it means so much. I'm really not sure how long I'm going to keep writing this story, since I can feel a Writer's Block creeping into my head. Anyways, enjoy my chapter.

**Magyk **in a Box

Chapter 4

Marcia wanted to collapse. She hurriedly flicked on a candle for a better view and ran inside the room. All was silent, and the giant pedestal that usually held the chest in place was empty. At last, she got enough willpower to turn away from her worst nightmare and lock the door behind her. She had to go find Septimus. Marcia ran down flight after flight of stairs in the Wizard Tower and at last came to the first floor. She, after sitting down and taking a breath for a minute, paced up to the front desk.

"Where's Septimus?" she asked in her normal, everything- is- fine tone.

"I think… in the Wizard Tower sick bay, yes. That's where I saw him last", said the clerk at the front desk of the Wizard Tower.

"All right. One more thing."

"Yes, Madam Marcia?"

"Gather all the Wizards and bring them here. It's an emergency."

"What's the state of the emergency, Madam?" the clerk was getting impatient now. If Madam Marcia thought that he was going to gather every Wizard in the Castle just because she had lost one of her shoes or something girly like that, she was mistaken.

"Makyla's Chest. Now I must be on my way", Marcia called over her shoulder, for she had already begun to walk away.

Makyla's Chest, the clerk thought to himself. He didn't know much about the Chest, but Madam Marcia saying there's an emergency because of it didn't sound good.

When Marcia reached the sick bay, she didn't see Septimus there. When she saw Syrah, she decided that she would talk to her.

"Syrah?" Marcia asked quietly. At the sound of her name, Syrah sat up and looked at Marcia.

"Yeah?" Syrah replied, rubbing sleep from her eyes. It was nice of Madam Marcia to visit, but did she have to visit at night?

"Where's Septimus?"

"He just left for your rooms. When you see him… can you tell him I'm sorry? Can you just tell him that I have to do this?"

"Do what?"

"Nothing."

"Well… all right then. Sweet dreams, Syrah."

"Umm… you too, Madam Marcia", Syrah replied confusingly, shocked by Marcia's kindness.

With that, Marcia left the sick bay and slowly but surely began to climb the stairs. Remembering why she wanted to see Septimus in the first place, she found enough strength to pick up her pace- but only by a little.

"Septimus?" Marcia called, hoping her Apprentice hadn't gone to bed.

"Yes, Marcia?" Septimus replied, coming out of his room and rushing to his mentor's side.

"We have a little problem." Marcia looked down at the floor. "Sit down." Septimus sat down on Marcia's purple couch and was slightly shocked when Marcia sat down next to him.

"So, what's the problem?"

"Makyla's Chest."

"What's that?"

"Oh, Septimus. You know so little. Makyla's Chest has been around since the arrival of Hotep- Ra. It is extremely powerful. Inside it contains all that is left of the Old World."

"You mean that time long, long ago when men flew to the Moon? That's not real!"

"It is indeed real. No one knows exactly what is in the Chest, and we don't really care. We only care about its well being. Whatever is inside that Chest powers everything **Magyk**- **Charms**, **Potions**, the Akhu Amulet, Wizards, spiral stairs…"

"And?" Marcia was obviously telling Septimus a story to scare him and he didn't like it.

"And it has gone missing. Without it, everything **Magyk **will lose its power. The stairs have already gone out and everything else will be next. The only way to reverse it is to get the Chest back. Septimus, you have to understand- the sole purpose of the ExtraOrdinary Wizard is to protect that Chest. It has never gone missing before. Oh, if we don't get this Chest back I'll be considered the worst ExtraOrdinary Wizard of all time!"

"And everyone will lose their **Magyk** and someone could invade the Castle", Septimus replied quietly. He was beginning to think that Marcia wasn't kidding.

"That too." Marcia sighed. She had told him a lot. But he did have the right to know.

"So let me get this straight. This **Magyk** in a Box thing-"

"**Magyk** in a Box? I don't think I said anything about that."

"**Magyk** in a Box. It's easier to say than Makyla's Chest. Plus, **Magyk** in a Box sounds cooler. That's pretty much all the Chest is, right? Just some **Magyk** in a Box."

"I suppose. But that sounds absolutely ridiculous, Septimus. **Magyk** in a Box? Don't say that in public. People will think you're mad!"

"Okay, Marcia. I won't. So this CHEST thing has gone missing and we need to find it or we'll all lose our **Magyk**."

"Yes, exactly. That's why first thing in the morning, you and I are going down to the Manuscriptorium and doing some **Checks** with… Jillie Djinn. I just did them this morning and shouldn't have to for a couple months, but we can't wait that long. Until then, we're just going to have to tough it out. It might be a rough night. I'm going down to the Gathering Hall to address the Wizards but I want you in bed. Understand?"

"Yes, Marcia."

"All right then. Good night, Septimus."

"Umm… you too?" Septimus was about to ask Marcia why she was being so nice lately, but she was already walking down the stairs.

The music was loud. Much, much too loud. It was all Christina could do to keep herself from shoving her fingers in her ears and rolling around on the floor until the horrible music stopped. It was the worst party ever, in her opinion, but everyone seemed to be having an amazing time besides her. Everyone was dancing, drinking, kissing. She wanted to be sick. Katie spotted her sitting down and pulled her to her feet.

"You okay?" she asked, her face full of fake worry. "You don't look like you're having a good time."

"No, it's cool. Thanks for inviting me. I'm having a great time!" Christina suddenly exclaimed, beginning to dance happily. The music seemed to sound quieter than it had, and she suddenly didn't care what was playing- she just wanted to dance. What had been in that punch?

Ten minutes later, Christina was the life of the party, dancing on tables, screaming her head off, and most of all, drinking more punch. It seemed to clear her mind and make her dance better. She didn't want this party to end. Sadly, soon it did. Apparently the kid hosting the party wasn't supposed to and his parents ordered everyone out. Christina made sure she didn't leave without filling up a glass of punch to go. The girls were in the car and staring at Christina. She was acting really, really, weird. Concerned, Annalise took the cup of punch from Christina's hand and took a sip. She looked revolted and threw the cup out the window.

"There's alcohol in that", Annalise said, fighting the urge to vomit. "Don't ask me how I know."

"How much punch did you have, Christina?" Emily asked, feeling Christina's forehead.

"Well… maybe… six, seven, eight glasses? Ooh, you're hair's brown!" Christina exclaimed, suddenly finding a great interest in Emily's hair and running her fingers through it.

"Eh, we just won't let her drive", Katie said as she pulled out of the side of the street and began to leave for the orphanage.

Christina woke up on the ground. She could barely remember anything about last night and she had no clue why she was laying on the ground and not in the bed in the orphanage. When she sat up, she could see something like a city in the distance. It just didn't look like a city she had ever seen before. There was a wall around the city complete with a drawbridge and a moat. Inside the wall, there was a very tall building, a building that looked like a Palace, and there were a bunch of weird, jagged buildings smashed together near a river. The area looked like it had came out of a fantasy book. Weird, huh?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- Angie Sage along with her wacky, wonderful characters is not owned by me.

Author's Note: Thanks so much to my reviewers! Here is Chapter 5!

**Magyk** in a Box

Chapter 5

Christina slowly took in the strange world around her. She was sure that she was asleep. She had to be. Where were all the cars? The street lights? The normal dressed people? Even though Christina was a far enough distance away from the Castle that no one there could see her, she could see enough to tell that these people were not normal. How had this happened to her? Was there any logical explanation (No, not really.)? She decided that she couldn't stay where she was the entire day. After all, she was standing in the middle of nowhere when there was civilization with perhaps some food nearby. She just hoped no one would be suspicious of her at all.

Christina did not get her wish. As she walked up to the drawbridge thinking that it was her best bet of getting inside, everyone there stared at her. When she tried to casually walk across the bridge and run away as fast as possible when she got to the other side, she was stopped abruptly.

"What do ya think yer doin', Miss?" a large, burly man asked her. "Ye gotta pay to get in. You should know the fare. Pay up to get in the Castle!" She handed him all the money she had- which only totaled to fifty cents.

The man looked surprised. What's this? Mrs. Gringe, dear, come out here! What kind of money is _this_?" At that, a stout woman took the money from her husband's hand and inspected it thoroughly.

Christina decided to save herself while she still could. "I'm terribly sorry. I'm not from here and this is the only type of money I have. I have family in the… Castle and it is urgent I get to see them. I can work off my fare if you want me to. You can always use an extra hand, right?"

"Not needed", the burly man replied quickly. "Take your weird money with you and I'll let you in free of charge. No work necessary or anything like that. And if you ever need anything, my name is Gringe. I don't usually let people in for free, so don't tell anybody. I have a reputation, you know."

"Well… all right. Thank you", Christina said, slowly walking across the drawbridge. She couldn't help but think to herself how easy that had been. As she walked across, Mrs. Gringe placed something in her hand. Christina looked up, puzzled.

"Erm… that's a half crown. A lot of money. Buy some food and decent clothes with it. A girl in _pants_? No, you need this. Good luck wherever you're headed", Mrs. Gringe said, trying not to wince as Christina slipped the coin in her pocket. That was a month's salary right there. That girl better spend it right.

Christina nodded her thanks and walked across the drawbridge and into her new home- the Castle. She tried not to look suspicious with her strange clothing and accent, but everyone was staring. She took note that apparently everyone here thought that a girl wearing pants was illegal. She decided that the first thing she would do would be to buy some clothing- she wasn't going to be able to cross the street without standing out if she kept on looking like this. She saw a man walking around and decided to ask him for directions. Maybe he could point her to a clothing store.

"Excuse me? Where am I? And where is the nearest clothing store?" Christina asked, tapping the man on the shoulder.

"Why, you are on Wizard Way! Wizard Way is a very popular street here in the Castle, in case you didn't know. Right over there is the renowned Wizard Tower, where all the Ordinary Wizards live as well as Madam Marcia herself and her Apprentice, Master Septimus. Some weird stuff happening at the Tower lately. You keep walking down this Way and you will get to the Palace, where Princess Jenna is. Anyways, the nearest clothing store is over there. By the way, you have a rather strange accent, my dear. Where are you from? Probably the Farmlands, yes that's it. I once had a cousin that sorta talked like that and he lived in the Farmlands. If you don't want to get looked at funny, I would get rid of the trousers as well. Yes, never seen a girl that looked like _that_!" the man said and walked away. Christina walked in the door of the shop the man had said was a clothing store and took in a deep sigh. She hated shopping.

Christina searched rack after rack of clothing, trying to find a piece of clothing that would make her look like she belonged in this world. In her head, she also practiced talking like the people that lived here. For now, that was all she could do. She didn't know why she was here or how to get back home. All she knew was that while she was here, she had to at least try to fit in. She also thought about what that man had said about Wizards. They didn't exist, for crying out loud! She also wondered what was so important about Madam Marcia and Master Septimus that made the man mention them when she had only asked what street she was on. At last, she found a pair of brown boots her size that almost looked like something she would wear back home, a purple cloak, and a purple dress/ shirt to match. She truly didn't like purple all that much, but it wasn't like she really had a choice. After all, what was wrong with wearing purple? She would soon find out…

Breathing a sigh of relief, she walked up to the counter and made her purchase. After listening to the clerk babble on and on about how children were so rich nowadays and how impossible it was for _him_ to make a half crown, let alone give it to a child, Christina finally left the store wearing her new clothes, her old pair under her arm. She decided that she was going to have to get a bag to carry her belongings in, as well as some food and a place to stay. Since the clerk had marveled at her half crown and said that she had barely made a dent in her amount of money after buying her new outfit, Christina was sure she could get everything she needed and perhaps have some money left over. About an hour later, she had gotten enough directions from other people to be able to be wearing a backpack with her old clothes in it as well as two new outfits, enough food to last her a week, and money left over. She was pretty sure she had done some good spending. Now, she sat at a bench along Wizard Way, pretending to be preoccupied by counting her money and hoping it would last her roughly the rest of her life. Suddenly, everyone around her gasped and focused on one location. Christina too looked up, just to see what they were looking at. She wasn't sure why the people being gasped, stared, and waved at mattered anyway. One of them was a rather tall woman around forty dressed in the same shade of purple as herself. The other was a boy about twelve of thirteen that was dressed in green and had a gold ring with a dragon on it on his finger. Suddenly, the woman stopped and stared at Christina. Much to Christina's dismay, the woman began to walk towards her as she tried to make herself look smaller. Perhaps she isn't after me, she thought to herself. At the last minute, she'll turn the other way and go into a different building. After all, why would she want to talk to _me_? But of course since Christina's luck is so great today, the woman walked straight up to her and glowered down at her angrily. Christina felt like melting.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" the woman asked angrily, beginning to tap her foot on the ground. The boy followed her over, and Christina couldn't help but think of him as a dog, rushing to his master's side.

"What do you mean?" Christina asked.

"You are wearing _purple_. Although it's not illegal yet because no one wants to listen about my clothing laws I would like to enforce, wearing purple is highly prohibited in the Castle. How could you _possibly_ not know that?" the woman snapped, her angry eyes focusing on Christina even harder.

"Marcia, calm down. There's more to life than purple. I thought we had places to go. You said this **Check **was important. If it isn't, it's pretty early in the morning and I would like to go back to sleep", the green boy said, flashing Christina an apologetic glance. Marcia, Christina thought to herself. The woman's name is Marcia. Could she be Madam Marcia? _The_ Madam Marcia that guy was talking about? If she is, I just got somebody really important really mad at me just because of the color I'm wearing. Great.

"I absolutely will not _calm down_, Septimus. Purple is the color of the ExtraOrdinary Wizard, which is me, and no one else. The people of the Castle need to learn about their manners. I have had enough of people being mistaken for me because of the color they are wearing. I really need to get somebody to listen to my clothing laws-"

"Marcia, please. I doubt she meant to. I mean, who wants to tick off _you_? What's your name?" the boy named Septimus asked Christina. Touched by the boy's kindness, she sat up and flashed Madam Marcia a triumphant look just for the heck of it.

"I'm Christina", she said nicely.

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen."

"Christina, why don't you join us for tea at noon today? I would like to apologize for my mentor's behavior. Maybe she could take you shopping and buy you every piece of clothing in the Castle or something- except the purple stuff, of course. By the way, my name's Septimus. I hope you can come!"

"Of course I can. Umm, I apologize for asking, but… where would you like me to join you?" Christina looked down at the floor. She had probably just ticked off Madam Marcia again.

"Oh, sorry for not telling you. Come to tea at noon at the twentieth floor of the Wizard Tower- that tall thing over there- and you're going to have to walk all the way up the stairs. Sorry, but they're… broken. I'll let the clerk know you're coming. To get inside, you're going to have to know the password. Marcia?"

"What?"

"Can I tell Christina the password?"

"Absolutely not. We don't just go around telling people the password to get into the Wizard Tower, especially people wearing _purple_. Do you do this on a regular basis? Christina, just wait outside the door of the Wizard Tower at noon and I'll have someone let you in. Understand?"

"Umm… yes Madam. Thank you for inviting me."

"Hmph. Just don't be late." With that, Marcia led Septimus into a building with the windows stacked with papers and Christina saw them no more.

Christina had just been in a whole new world for two hours and had already been invited for tea at the… probably the head Wizard's house? How had she done that?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: this really gets more tiring than I thought it would. Septimus Heap is not owned by me. Neither is Angie Sage.

Author's Note: Well, I'm back. I like writing on the weekends because I have nothing better to do and my parents aren't looking over my shoulder constantly. I've decided to write as many chapters on the weekend as possible, so enjoy Chapter 6!

**Magyk **in a Box

Chapter 6

Marcia was not having too hot of a day. She was forced to get up extremely early, wake Septimus, have the biggest fight in the past month with the kitchen appliances, and give enough math lessons to the mirror that she lost count. And that was even before she had to walk all the way down the Wizard Tower stairs. That's why her argument with Christina had done her in. Although she would've been angry at her either way, Marcia practically snapped when she saw that girl on the bench, looking as innocent as ever and wearing _her color_. Now, Marcia was angry at Septimus for taking her authority like that and inviting the girl over for tea. What had he been thinking when he asked her if he could tell Christina the password? Now, just after her squabble with Christina, Marcia and Septimus walked into the door of the Manuscriptorium, Marcia feeling more cross than ever. Djinn better give us an appointment right now and let us do that **Check**, Marcia thought to herself as she walked up to the front desk. I mean, the Chest is missing. She has to let us in.

"Excuse me?" Marcia asked the clerk at the Front Desk. Even though she didn't like him much at all and he seemed vaguely familiar, it was nice that he was even _there_. Usually he wasn't even working when Marcia went to the Manuscriptorium.

"What?" he asked impatiently.

"I need to see Jillie Djinn. It's urgent, if you haven't noticed."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Well… no but-"

"Then you are not allowed to see Miss Djinn. Perhaps I can fit you in three months from now at-"

"No. We need to see her _now_."

"That's not doable, not at all. Now, I'm very busy and am going to have to ask you to leave-"

"It's about the Chest!" Marcia shouted, cutting him off. "The Chest is _missing_!" Marcia had yelled that loud enough for everyone in the Manuscriptorium to hear. Now, the room was filled with gasps and looks of shock.

At that, Jillie Djinn rushed out of her office and looked at Marcia in shock. "It can't be!"

"Well, it is. It's not there. I need to do a **Check**, so-"

"Certainly, Madam. Right this way", Jillie said quickly to Marcia and Septimus, ushering them into the Hermetic Chamber.

Once they were at the Chamber, Jillie ushered Marcia and Septimus into a chair and sat down across from them. "How did this happen?" she asked fearfully.

"We don't really know", Marcia replied. "The last **Check** I did was only a week ago and everything was fine. Last night… the Chest was gone. Before that, the stairs had been out for a week. They went out right after the **Check**."

"Hmm, I see. Well, there's no point wasting time. We might as well get to the **Check**",Jillie said. Septimus, who had been silent the entire time, looked up. A **Check** was a very powerful thing, and Marcia had never let him see one before.

"Wait!" Jillie said suddenly before Marcia could start her Spell. "Have you tried a **Restore** yet?"

"No, I haven't. I was planning on it, but I've been feeling really tired lately because of the Chest being missing. My **Magyk** is already beginning to lose it. Septimus, how do you feel?"

"Tired, like I need sleep, but all right otherwise."

"Oh dear, that's not good. Septimus, you're very powerful, right? You beginning to lose your **Magyk** is not a good thing at all. This is going faster than I thought. How long have you felt like that?"

"All week, I think."

"Me too. I should really do the **Check** while I still can." With that, Marcia began to mutter under her breath and a purple haze surrounded her. Septimus had seen Marcia do **Magyk **many times and it always fascinated him. Suddenly, something happened that Septimus wasn't expecting- Marcia began to rise off the ground.

Septimus looked up in shock, while Jillie looked like she wasn't staring at anything special at all. Marcia rose higher and higher, muttering all the way up. Septimus thought she would hit the ceiling when she stopped muttering and fell to the ground. Jillie immediately got out some paper and a pen and began calculating. Marcia looked exhausted.

"Marcia? Are you okay? And how did you _do _that?" Septimus asked her, staring at awe at is mentor that suddenly had become a lot more interesting.

"Septimus, it's just a **Check**. There's nothing special about it. And for your information, I can go a lot longer than that, but I feel so tired."

"Well, I've never seen you do that before."

"Jillie? How are your calculations about Sarah Heap?" With Marcia asking about his mother, Septimus winced in pain. He had almost forgotten about that.

"I don't know what's going on. Although Sally Mullin is experiencing like symptoms, she hasn't vomited blood yet at all."

"Well, if Sally has the same thing, whatever Sarah had might be contagious." Marcia looked slightly scared.

"Marcia? If it's contagious, that's a bad thing, right?" Septimus asked, looking scared as well.

"That's a very bad thing, Septimus."

"Well", Jillie said, brushing her hands off and looking at Marcia. "I didn't get enough data from that **Check**. You're going to have to go again."

"Come _on_", Marcia grumbled quietly as she began to do another **Check**. Septimus watched intently, not wanting to miss a moment. Sure enough, Marcia began to float up again, falling down even sooner than the last time.

"Jillie, I think that's all I can do for today. You're just going to have to use what you've got", Marcia said, panting.

"Well… all right. I think both **Checks** put together might give me enough information to get started. Are you sure you're okay? You can normally do one **Check** for hours."

"No, Jillie, I am certainly _not _okay. Now, I must get going. My Apprentice and I have to prepare for a _guest_", Marcia replied coldly.

"All right then. I will be able to tell you the results in two days, three hours, fifty two minutes, and twenty seven seconds. Until then, you're just going to have to wait. And if I need you to do another **Check**, you're going to have to cooperate. I need the data to do anything."

"Okay. Thank you, Jillie." With that, Marcia dragged Septimus back up the Way towards the Wizard Tower.

"Wait… what time is it? How long were we in there?" Septimus asked.

"We were in there for two hours, Septimus. **Checks** make time seem faster. It's eleven o' clock right now."

"Christina's gonna be at the Tower in an hour!"

"I know, Septimus. We have to hurry."

"Okay." Then, Wizard and Apprentice walked up the Way a little faster.

11:57, Christina thought to herself. They should let me up soon. As if someone had read her mind, a tall man came out of the Tower and inspected her thoroughly.

"Are you Christine?" he asked, playing with a loose thread on his tunic.

"Christina."

"Oh, yeah. Well, you fit my description close enough. Madam Marcia and her Apprentice are right up there. I'll go with you so you don't get lost. My name's… Catchpole. "

"Umm… okay." Catchpole led her up the steps to the Tower, muttered something under his breath, then tried a couple more times, and finally the doors to the Wizard Tower silently swung open.

Christina followed Catchpole into the Tower and couldn't believe what she saw. The floor had writing on it. More specifically, _her _name. _Welcome Christina_, the floor read. _Madam Marcia and the Apprentice are waiting for you. _Now, Christina was sure that she was freaked out. The floor just talked to her! Catchpole ushered her toward a silver staircase and began walking. Christina followed, followed, followed until she and Catchpole finally made it to where the stairs ended. Catchpole walked towards the door fearfully, and in turn, it swung open letting him and Christina inside. She couldn't believe her eyes.

The furniture was… weird. All the doors were colored and none of them were rectangular. There was a big, oddly shaped purple couch in front of an oddly shaped fireplace. On top of the fireplace was an assortment of colored candles. There wasn't a single light switch.

"In here, Christina!" Septimus called. Christina followed his voice until she found herself in another strange room, but it was obviously a kitchen. The only problem with the kitchen was that… well, the appliances were moving. They were fighting each other, by the looks of it. Christina slowly sat down at a table in the center of the room where Septimus and Marcia were sitting. Upon her arrival, Septimus smiled and… Marcia tried to smile.

"Welcome, Christina", Marcia said kindly. When she said that, a teacup appeared in front of Christina and it filled itself with tea. She did her best not to pass out.

"Umm… hi."

"I would… like to apologize for my behavior about your clothes. It's… possible you didn't know.'

"Well, thanks. So… you two are… Wizards?"

"Of course we are!" Marcia replied. "Where are you from, dear? I'm the ExtraOrdinary Wizard and this is my Apprentice. Not to sound arrogant, but everyone's heard of us."

"I'm sorry, but I've never heard of you before. I'm not from here."

"Well, that was obvious instantly, Christina! Of course you're not from the Castle. Where are you from?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you", Christina said quietly, focusing her eyes on the floor.

"Actually, I probably would. I'm not from here, either. Not many people know this, but I lived in the Far Countries until I was five. I had to learn a whole new language. So, where are you from?" Septimus looked surprised. He didn't know that Marcia wasn't a native to the Castle.

"Well, it's hard to explain. I live in a world where… carriages power themselves and candles are nearly obsolete. There's a lot of technology and… Wizards aren't real where I'm from. I was there until this morning. I was at this party last night, right? I don't remember a lot of it, but I remember being in the car ride home… I think. After I think about it, I think I got drunk at that party. Anyways, I woke up on the ground outside the Castle. I don't know where I am, why I'm here, or how to get back home. Can you help me?" Christina felt pride welling up inside her. That had taken a lot of courage. She just hoped the Wizards didn't think she was crazy.

"Carriages drive themselves and candles are nearly obsolete, huh? I think she's from the Old World", Marcia said to Septimus.

"But that's not possible!" Septimus did the math in his head. If Christina was from the Old World, was she visiting the future?

"Christina, I don't know how to tell you, but I think you've time traveled. What year are you from and where did you live?" Marcia asked. She could swear Christina's face went white.

"I'm from the year 2009 and I live in San Francisco."

"2009? We haven't used those years for ages. By the looks of it, you live in San Francisco right before the Great Fate. That was tens of thousands of years ago."

"What?! What's the Great Fate?" Christina went even paler.

"The Great Fate of 2020. All the world's problems catch up on you then, Christina. Famine, war, global warming, everything. The United States begins a nuclear war with North Korea and destroys the world in the process. Humanity is nearly wiped out and has to start from scratch. Over time and generations, what's left of the world's people forgot about the world they knew filled with technology and pretty much completely started over. Wizards always existed but finally came out of hiding with the arrival of Hotep- Ra."

"How do I get back home?"

"You still want to go back? You could die. The Great Fate starts in eleven years from where you live. But if you really want to go back, you'll need to find a Glass, and I think Septimus trashed them all a while ago. I might've been able to use **Magyk** to take you back home, had it not been for the fact that I feel incredibly weak. Your only hope is to go to… Marcellus Pye", Marcia explained. Septimus hadn't said a word since "that's not possible!" and she hoped he wasn't scared of Christina.

"Who?"

"An alchemist. He made all the Glasses and if I push him a little, he might, just might, be able to make you a Glass to go back home in. It would take ages, though and I'm not even sure he remembers how. We'll have to go see him. If he can't, I'm afraid you're stuck here."

"Really?'

"Yes. I'm terribly sorry, Christina."

"No, don't be. I didn't have much in that world anyway, I'm an orphan. Staying here would be fine with me."

"Either way, would you still like to see if Marcellus could make you a Glass? The chances are slim that he still can. After that, I'll take you shopping for some non purple clothes and for now, you can stay in the Visiting Wizard's room on the next floor up."

"That's so kind of you… yes, I would like that very much."

"Well, okay Christina. I have a couple loose ends to tie up, but after that, we'll get going. Septimus will keep you company."

"Okay."

I'm in the future, Christina thought to herself. And it's the greatest thing that's ever happened to me.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- If I owned Septimus Heap, I wouldn't have to post my ideas about him on this website. I'd be able to write the books.

Sorry for no recent update. I really have been itching to type, but I haven't had time. Thanks, thanks, thanks to my reviewers! I'm going to have a lot of Christina, mainly because I really like her and have HUGE plans for her that I will begin to unfold. No, she won't be turning evil. Anyways, here's my update.

**Magyk** in a Box

Chapter 7

Christina was anxiously waiting for Marcia to tell her they were leaving for Marcellus'. Right now, Christina was impatiently sitting on the bed in the Visiting Wizard's room on the 21st floor of the Wizard Tower. She hadn't had much to unpack, so it hadn't taken her long to become bored stupid waiting for Marcia to be ready to go to Marcellus'. She stared at the ceiling, trying to find something interesting in the room that would keep her from freaking out. After all, Christina was still traumatized about the whole new world thing and it was a lot to take in and would probably take her forever to really realize that it was true. So, there she sat, bored stupid, when an extremely loud knock on her door made her practically jump out of her skin.

"Christina!" Marcia barked. "Let's go!" With that, Christina slid off the bed and opened the door to find Marcia on the other side.

"Well?" Marcia asked impatiently. "Hurry up!" Christina darted away from Marcia and after getting lost a couple of times, finally made it to the room she had first walked in when visiting the Wizard Tower. She found Septimus waiting there for her.

As she sat on the couch next to Septimus, waiting for Marcia to finish brushing her hair _again_, Christina couldn't help but wonder if Marcia's sudden I- have- to- brush- my- hair attitude had come from the idea of seeing Marcellus. She couldn't imagine what kind of a person could intimidate _that_ woman. Meanwhile, Septimus was next to Christina, being polite and telling her about the Wizard Tower while she pretended to listen. She suddenly stopped zoning out and decided to listen to him.

"And that's why Marcia likes her shoes", he said, smiling. "Is that funny or what?"

'Oh… yeah, really funny", she replied, not letting on that she really wasn't even paying attention.

"Okay, you guys ready to go?" Marcia asked, finally emerging from her bedroom and looking down on Septimus and Christina. They shrugged and got up off the couch and followed Marcia out the door.

Christina and Septimus followed Marcia down the stairs and finally out the door. They walked out the Courtyard, down Wizard Way, where once again people began to stare at them, and at last turning onto a tiny, narrow street that apparently was called Snake Slipway. Surprised that Marcia even knew where Marcellus' house was without having any trouble finding it; Septimus flashed Christina a look of shock. They both held their breath as Marcia walked up the door of the house and attacked the knocker.

Meanwhile, a group of people were gathered in a large building in a cave. They were all seated at a long, gold table, quietly drinking coffee and nibbling on a few other different foods. No one there felt like eating anyways, but it was so boring just waiting around, waiting for something to happen that nearly everybody was trying to entertain themselves by eating. They all wore dark black robes with a red trim, and a hood was draped over their heads. It wasn't like they liked the uniform that their organization required, but it showed their allegiance to their cause. The twenty some people gathered in this building were at a meeting for their organization, and they were waiting for three very important members to arrive and deliver some good news. Sadly, those three important members were late.

At long last, the large gold double doors that were at the front of this dining room opened loudly and darkness fell on the room. Three figures entered, a silhouette of their dark robes the only thing the other members could see at the moment. Suddenly, the lights in the room returned and the three hooded members removed their hoods. The rest of the members of their secret club stood up and bowed to the three people standing in front of the table. After a pause that seemed like forever, the person in the middle spoke.

"I am pleased to report", she began, "that the reason for our emergency meeting has been placed at the Castle. Christina is now at the Wizard Tower as we speak." The room was now filled with gasps of excitement and quiet, exited chatter.

One of the three cleared her throat. "Yes, indeed it is true. We shall begin to manipulate her and use her for our own good once we have finished one of our other projects." She now pointed to the corner, where a young girl sat, tied to a chair and gagged. The Three walked towards her and turned the chair around so the entire organization could see. The girl tied to the chair was relatively young and extremely thin. The Three cackled with laughter.

"Syrah", another one of the three said, addressing the girl directly. "Why have you betrayed us? Even though you have been _so helpful _to us in the past few weeks, you have left your position at the sick bay. It's a good thing we found you trying to escape. You have given us the **Frozen Spell** and you can't turn back now, don't you see? Speak to me, Syrah. Tell me why you have done these terrible things." The person speaking removed the cloth that had kept Syrah from talking and looked into her eyes. "You don't want me to use my **Gift**, do you?" Syrah shook her head quickly. "Then speak."

"I thought you were done with me", Syrah replied nervously. "After all, I have given you the **Frozen Spell**. Without it, you wouldn't be able to put any of your plans in action. What else do you want from me?"

"WHAT ELSE DO WE WANT FROM YOU?!" the only member of the Three who hadn't yet spoke exclaimed. "Do you hear her, my brothers and sisters?" the rest of the people in the room nodded. "By giving us the **Frozen Spell**, you are automatically bound to us for life. We went over that, didn't we? We did indeed. I am done with your childish games, Syrah Syara. You told me that you were done with the Castle and that I could kill whoever I wanted, including Madam Marcia, Master Septimus, and Princess Jenna and you have been secretly protecting them from my wrath for the past few days. If you cannot give us a reasonable answer like you should, you are officially a danger to the Operation. And you know what that means, don't you? Tell me, one of my brothers and sisters, what we will have to do if little Syrah won't behave."

A tall man who had been sitting at the table stood. "We will have to eliminate her", he sneered.

"Exactly", one of the three replied. "Now Syrah, will you tell us the truth or will we have to pull out our **Gifts**?"

Syrah shivered under the pressure the Three were putting her in. These Three girls were younger than her, for crying out loud! Either way, the Three were **Gifted** young Wizards that each had their own special (and deadly) talent that no one else had. Mr. Nite Mare had chosen them himself to be his most trustworthy and faithful servers. What Syrah was about to say would be a certain death, but she had to stand her ground either way. After all, she knew a secret the Three didn't know about, and they never will, even with death threats thrown into the picture.

"I won't."

With that, the Three outstretched a hand each and pointed them at Syrah. A few seconds later, there was a loud scream, and then a corpse sitting in a chair in the corner. Once again, the Three cackled with laughter.

"My sisters", one of the Three spoke. "She got us our most prized possession. She deserves a proper burial."

"Nonsense!" another member of the Three said. "We shall leave her at the Castle in an alleyway for someone to find her. May it be a little warning for everyone else there, especially Septimus Heap!"

"All right", the third member of the Three replied. "Now, shall we take a look at the _precious _little item Syrah got for us?" the other two members of the Three nodded and went to another corner of the room, the eyes of everyone else at the table following them. After unlocking many invisible locks and opening many invisible drawers in the wall, the Three finally lifted out a rather large item from the wall.

The Three, for the last time of the day, cackled with laughter. Makyla's Chest was theirs once more.

Now, we return to Septimus, Marcia, and Christina. Marcia was banging on the door again and again, growing more impatient each time Marcellus didn't answer. Septimus looked at Christina and shrugged. He should've warned her about Marcia and her door knocking. Finally, the door opened, revealing a tall, handsome man on the other side. Christina had seen many weird things that day, but this was the weirdest. Marcellus had the ugliest haircut she had ever seen, and she wouldn't even mentally comment on his shoes. They were crazier than Marcia's. Upon seeing Marcia, Marcellus blushed and let her in. Nodding to Septimus and giving Christina a quizzical look, he ushered them both inside.

"May we sit down, Marcellus?" Marcia asked sweetly. Christina had never, in her whole few hours of knowing Marcia, heard her speak as sweetly as that and probably never will again. Marcellus rushed into another room and grabbed three chairs. After setting up the chairs and letting everyone sit down, he promptly sat next to Marcia.

"Well Marcia, what brings you three here? And who is this charming young lady you have brought with you?" Marcellus asked, glancing at Christina and smiling at her.

"That's just it, Marcellus. Her name is Christina, and under strange circumstances, has ended up at the Castle. She _time traveled_. She's from 2009, right before the Great Fate. She doesn't know what happened, either. One morning she just woke up and was here. She told me she's in no rush to go back, but I was wondering if you could help her anyways. Can you?" Marcia asked, staring at Marcellus sweetly the entire time. He smiled at her, glad she had remembered what had happened between them the day the stairs had gone out. He had barely paid attention at all to the things Marcia was saying, more of the way she was saying them. Suddenly, he remembered he had guests over and finished staring at Marcia.

"Dear, dear, dear. I do not believe there is anything that I can do, none at all. Christina, I am terribly sorry, but I can't do anything for you at all. You are, as Septimus would say, stuck here." Septimus smiled broadly. He was rather glad Marcellus was finally picking up some of the words he used and leaving his 500 year old ones behind.

"As I was saying, really, it's okay. I'm fine here", Christina replied.

"Well, since there's nothing more you can do for us, we should be on our way", Marcia said. She ushered Septimus and Christina out of the house and shut the door behind her. Once they were finally done walking down the steps of the house, Marcia turned back and began to walk back up to the house.

"Um, Marcia?" Septimus asked, worry on his face. "The Wizard Tower is _this_ way."

"Hold on, Septimus, wait here- I have one more thing to do before we leave." Marcia walked back up to the house and walked inside, shutting the door behind her.

Marcellus gave Marcia a confused look. With out saying anything at all, she ran up to him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Before he could say anything to her, she had disappeared out the door again.

Marcia, Christina, and Septimus walked back up to the Wizard Tower, where Marcia dropped him off and she and Christina went shopping. Apparently Septimus wasn't kidding- Marcia pretty much _did_ buy Christina every piece of clothing in the Castle. They made their purchases, did a couple of things at the Manuscriptorium, and then they went out to lunch. After Christina had some fun watching Marcia yell at their waiter a few million times when he screwed up their order, she finally realized that it had hit her. She was in a whole new world, and enjoying every minute of it.

The next day, Christina was dressed in black. Since Marcia didn't support her wearing black, this was the only black outfit she had, and it was coming in handy. She, Septimus, and Marcia were attending the funeral of Sarah Heap. Even Marcia had traded her usual purple uniform for black robes, and Septimus had too. Christina had met all of Septimus' family, including his sister Jenna, who she had already heard so much about. Total, the funeral was small. The only people that attended were Marcia, Septimus, Christina, Jenna, Silas, and all the Heap boys. Sally Mullin was not there, for she was not feeling good at all and had been stuck to her bed lately. She hadn't even learned yet that Sarah had passed. Septimus was crying the entire time, Marcia with a supportive arm around her Apprentice.

Finally, the funeral was over and Marcia, Septimus, and Christina returned home. After a while, Septimus went to bed but could be heard crying pretty much in the entire apartment. Marcia too eventually went to sleep, leaving Christina on her own. She decided she would go to sleep as well, hoping that she could get the image of Sarah's corpse out of her mind. She dressed in her new silk pajamas, closed her new dark blue curtains, and got under the covers of her new bedspread and blankets. Marcia really knew how to spend money.

Christina ran through a forest in the dark, panting loudly. She didn't know where she was, or why she was running so fast. All she knew was that what she was running from could not be outrun. After all, it seems as if she was running from a _voice_. No matter how far she ran, the voice followed her, keeping up with her pace easily.

'_Christina'_, the voice said, making her jump as she tried to run around all the trees in the forest. '_I mean you no harm. I am one of the Three, and I am here to help you. You can have everything, Christina. I'm sure you'd like that. Think of it- endless power, everyone knowing your name and honoring it with respect. You have power, Christina, and I would like to use it. Just let me use it, Christina. I would like to help you. Just let me help.' _Christina recognized the voice from somewhere, but it wasn't like she really remembered it. The voice she remembered was shallow and bratty; where as this voice was raspy and a little more mature sounding. Even still, she knew the two voices were the same. The Three? What was the Three, anyways? And what made the voice think Christina would trust it if she knew the voice was in the Three? Either way, there was something evil about the voice, and that's why she was trying to run from it.

Suddenly, a new invisible voice entered Christina's mind. This voice was young and innocent, but at the same time weathered. '_Don't listen to her!'_ The second voice yelled at the top of its lungs. '_The Three are evil! Run Christina, run!' 'SYRAH!!!!' _The first voice yelled, cutting the second one off. '_You are supposed to be dead, Syrah. You died yesterday. Leave now, before I use my __**Gift**__!' 'No! Christina, she is evil. Never listen to her voice. Never listen to her voice….'_

Christina woke up with a start, drenched in sweat. It was only a dream. It had only been a dream. She had just never experienced a dream so real.

Meanwhile, Septimus couldn't sleep. The thoughts of his mother were keeping him awake and there was no point trying to sleep anymore. He slipped out of bed, put on his slippers, grabbed a small candle, and began to walk down the stairs. He only wanted to see one person right now, and he just hoped he wasn't waking her up. He finally made it to the Wizard Tower sick bay, sighing a sigh of relief that he hadn't woken anyone up in the process. He opened the door of the sick bay and looked around for his friend, Syrah. Suddenly, Septimus realized there was something wrong. Syrah wasn't there. He continued to search the entire sick bay, becoming more and more worried as he went. Finally he came to the inescapable conclusion that Syrah Syara was missing.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- Septimus Heap is not owned by me.

Hey guys! If anyone's read my last chapter, you're probably wondering what the heck the Three and those organization members have to do with the story. I'll get into that in this chapter. Sorry for all the OCs I have to add, but trust me, it's necessary. Besides, I'm not adding as many as you think. Also, the long awaited Palace Ball is here at last. Anyways, enjoy my latest chapter.

**Magyk **in a Box

Chapter 8

_Dear Diary,_

_ The Devil's Advocates and the rest of my sisters are overjoyed. That stupid Syrah has brought us Makyla's Chest! We would've honored her, but she decided to misbehave and we had to use our __**Gifts**__ on her. It always pleases me when I get to use my __**Gift**__ for something interesting. Today, the rest of the Three and I are going to see Mr. Nite Mare today to share our good news with the rest of the Council. This Operation might actually be completed within a few months! Even though I really don't have anything to fear about facing the Council, I'm still fifteen and I'm not completely sure Mr. Nite Mare has faith in the Three, for we are all teenagers. He'll be as happy and proud of us as we are when we bring him the slain Septimus and Jenna Heap, as well as Marcia Overstrand for a bonus. Well, now I must prepare for my visit to the Fortress. Until next time,_

_Maria_

Maria closed her diary slowly, put her **Lock** under the cover, and hid it in its usual hiding place- under the floorboards. She had a lot to do before she visited the Fortress, the palace where Mr. Nite Mare himself resided. The Devil's Advocates meeting had recently ended and the building in the cave, or The Hideaway, was nearly empty except for the Three and a few slaves to clean up the mess the other members had made in the dining room. Now, she sat in her bedroom, brushing her long, brown hair and waiting for her sisters to finish getting ready so that they could depart. A loud knock on her made her once again alert as she opened the door to reveal her two sisters.

"Hello, Maria", one of them said. "Are you ready?"

"Of course, Bianca. How about you, Katherine?"

"I just finished preparing now. Shall we leave now for the Fortress, my sisters?"

"I suppose. By the way, Bianca, where is my 'servant' Madeline?"

"Maria, she put mayo on my sandwich. I sold her, for she is not good enough for the Three."

"You _sold _her?" Katherine asked, looking suspicious. "That was _kind _of you, Bianca. She didn't deserve that."

"There's no fooling you two", Bianca sighed. "Okay, I used my **Gift**."

"What's wrong with that?" Maria asked. "We always use our **Gifts**. What is up with you, Bianca?"

"Nothing at all, I just wanted to see if you'd believe me. Now, we should leave." Bianca slid her hood over her head, and the action was returned by her two sisters. They took each others' hand and before anyone knew what was happening, the Three disappeared, traveling to the Fortress at lightning speed.

Even though the Three were incredibly sadistic and cruel, they still had soft spots for each other. They weren't really sisters, but acted like it anyways. None of them had ever truly wanted to be a part of the Three. When they were quite young, Mr. Nite Mare himself found all three of them individually and took them back to the Fortress where they were trained to be the Three. The only reason they were the Three was because they were incredibly rare and powerful- not many people are walking around with a **Gift**. Maria had the power of **Fyre**- she could sprout fire from her hands, burn someone from the inside out, and go back in time… fun stuff like that. Bianca had the power of **Poison**- she could kill people with a deadly poison just by looking at them. Katherine had the power of **Knives**- as in, she could stab someone by looking at them, stab numerous people at a time, sprout daggers from her hands, and other things of the sort. Although **Gifts **are rare, it is possible to have the exact same **Gift**, but it isn't likely at all. That's why Syrah died so quickly- she was being burnt, poisoned, and stabbed all at the same time. When the Three get a chance to look at you, there's nothing you can do but scream.

At the Wizard Tower, it was chaos. The Ball was a half an hour away and apparently, Marcia had no clue what to wear. Septimus looked adorable in his little tuxedo, while Christina was in a deep blue and teal floor length, strapless gown. So, while Septimus and Christina sat on the couch, waiting for Marcia to take them down to the Gathering Hall of the Wizard Tower (where the Ball was taking place), Marcia was actually raiding Christina's closet, hoping she could find something she could **Enlarge **enough for her to wear. Yes, Marcia is the one to be prepared, but with all the things going on lately, she had completely forgotten to buy herself a dress. Finally, she decided what to **Enlarge**- a plum dress hat went down to Christina's knees. Since plum is a variation of purple, Marcia had only bought it for her because she had begged. It really was a lovely dress.

A few minutes later, Marcia was wearing the dress, trying to change her makeup enough so that it would match it. She wasn't having any success. She applied too much blush and looked like a clown, not to mention that her lipstick was smeared and when she put on her eye makeup, she kept missing her eyes. Finally, Septimus made Christina get up off the couch and see what Marcia's problem was. She walked down the hallway of the apartment, only to find a ridiculous looking Marcia in _her dress_. She was getting impatient.

"Marcia?" Christina asked. At the sound of her name, Marcia jumped and turned to face Christina.

"Hello Christina", Marcia began. "Do you happen to know anything about applying makeup? Obviously, I don't."

"Actually", Christina replied. "I have a few tricks up my sleeve." She removed the horrible makeup from Marcia's face and a few minutes later, Marcia emerged from the bathroom looking great, Christina looking tired. At last, Marcia took Septimus and Christina down to the Gathering Hall, where they would meet their dates.

Of course, Marcia's date was Marcellus Pye. Septimus had been incredibly shocked to see them together this way and needed to sit down. Christina's date was Nicko Heap, who wasn't too exited about being there with Christina. Septimus had decided to go with Snorri, mainly because no one else asked him to go. Lastly, Jenna was with Beetle, who looked like the happiest person alive. After about half an hour into the Ball, both Septimus and Christina's dates left them to be with each other, leaving both Christina and Septimus sitting in the corner, trying not to look like the only losers who didn't have dates, even though it was true. Jenna and Beetle grew closer and closer as the night continued, and never left each other's side. The same was for Marcia and Marcellus, who were acting like teenagers.

"So", Septimus said quietly to Christina, who was sitting next to him in the corner. "Fun dance, huh?"

"Totally. God, look at Marcia and Marcellus. Did you know they were dating?" Christina asked, pointing to Marcia and Marcellus, who were kissing and dancing on the ballroom floor.

"Ew… and no, I had no clue. This is so weird."

"Yeah."

Nicko and Snorri were dancing with each other near the door. They were both having a wonderful time, and had completely forgotten their dates.

"This is nice", Nicko said quietly to Snorri.

"It is indeed", she replied.

"I feel kind of bad about leaving Septimus and Christina alone. Do you?"

"No, not really. After all, they just might become each other's dates by the end of the night."

"Hey, that's right! Sep and Christina have each other. They're fine."

Septimus and Christina looked at Nicko and Snorri at the other side of the room, then looked at each other and pretended to gag.

Jenna and beetle were dancing near the center of the room. Beetle was staring into Jenna's eyes, trying to get enough courage to make a move.

"So", Jenna said sweetly. "Do you…?"

"Do I what, Jenna?"

"Do you feel a little… weird? I mean, we came as friends but now I feel… different. Kinda."

"You do too?"

"Yeah."

Now, Beetle knew what he had to do. He leaned in, and so did Jenna. Before he knew it, he was kissing her, full on the lips and she was responding. He couldn't believe it.

Septimus and Christina looked at Jenna and Beetle kissing, and Septimus sighed.

"What's wrong?" Christina asked.

"Everyone's hooking up except for me." Suddenly, his eyes got brighter, as if he had an idea. "Maybe we could-"

"No."

"Okay."

Marcia and Marcellus were having a grand time. They were dancing, chatting, talking, and kissing. Suddenly, Marcellus got a grand idea. He knew he was slightly drunk, and was sure Marcia was too. Either way, he took her by the hand and let her out of the Wizard Tower.

Now, Maria, Bianca, and Katherine were standing outside the doors of the Fortress. All Three of them were nervous, but wouldn't admit it. After all, they were the Three! They couldn't be nervous! Either way, before walking inside the Fortress, they all took a deep breath. If they were the Three or not, this wasn't going to be easy. Recognizing them, the doors to the Fortress swung open to let the girls in. They held their breath and walked straight into the Council of Decidious.

"Enter!" someone cried from inside the room. The Three walked inside the room, where a group of monsters, wizards, and vampires alike were sitting at desks in a courtroom. On a throne in the center of the room, Mr. Nite Mare sat.

"What brings _you_ here?" he sneered, treating the Three as if they were the common servants.

"Good news", Katherine replied. "We are here to bring you good news."

"What _kind_ of good news?" Mr. Nite Mare asked.

"Very good news", Bianca said. "Christina is at the Tower and Makyla's Chest is in our secret compartment."

"Excellent!" he exclaimed. "Anything else? What about the **Frozen Spell**?"

"The **Frozen Spell** has been retrieved and is in action in the Castle", Maria said.

"Even more excellent! Where is the girl that got you the Chest and the **Frozen Spell**?"

"She misbehaved", Katherine sneered.

"Were your **Gifts** put into action, then?"

"Yes they were, Master."

"Good. Here are your instructions to complete the Operation- 1. Manipulate Christina; use your **Gifts**, etc. 2. Get her to let you inside the Castle. You know she can get you in you know. Those are the instructions for now. Here is your **Tablet**", he said, handing the Three a scroll.

"Why is Christina important, anyways?" a vampire at the table asked.

"WHY IS SHE IMPORTANT?!" Mr. Nite Mare yelled. "You know perfectly well why Christina is so important. She is **GIFTED**!"


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer- Septimus Heap and the rest of those characters are not owned by me. Surprise, huh?

Hey! Well, this story is going to start getting weird right about now, for those people who don't think it has gotten really weird yet. Most of you reading this have probably gone, "What the heck is she doing?" and that's a good thing, considering that's kind of how I want you to react to my story for now. Anyways, enjoy Chapter 9. It's kind of short, but a lot's been going on lately. I promise I'll get a longer one up in a few days. And for the record, I barely have a clue what's going to happen next either. Although I do have some ideas…

**Magyk **in a Box

Chapter 9

It was the day after the Ball, and Septimus was frantic. After all, the Chest being missing was really taking a toll at this point. The Wizard Tower was now entirely out; the **Magyk** floor in the Gathering Hall was now a plain tile, the Tower didn't smell like **Magyk** anymore, and the **Magykal **lights that usually made the Tower stand out more than its point at the top of it did were all gone as well. Also, everyone's powers were just about gone, too. Septimus felt tired all the time, and even _his_ eyes had unusual gray flecks in them. What was even more irritating was that Marcia still hadn't returned from the Ball. He hadn't noticed, but Christina did. She, after realizing last night that he wasn't staring out the window for no reason at all, told him that she had seen Marcia and Marcellus leave the Wizard Tower not far into the Ball. She assured him they were fine, and then went to bed. But now, Septimus wasn't so sure. This wasn't like Marcia to leave the Wizard Tower; after all, she barely ever even walked out the door. But to leave the Castle when it needed her most? She wouldn't have done that. She couldn't have.

So now, Septimus sat, tiredly staring out the window, sipping some water, and awaiting Marcia's return that with every passing minute, he became more and more certain wouldn't come. Christina was in her room reading, obviously not really realizing what the big deal was. He was pretty sure no one had said a word to her about the Chest yet, and why Marcia being at the Tower was so important. He tried to remember something Marcia had said to him that might help him keep everyone in the Castle alive if she wouldn't come back. He racked his brain for a few minutes, and then he suddenly remembered something she had told him early on in his Apprenticeship.

"Septimus", Septimus remembered Marcia saying. "As the Apprentice, you're supposed to become the ExtraOrdinary Wizard, correct?"

"Yes, Marcia. Why?"

"Because- it's a dangerous world out there, and being the ExtraOrdinary Wizard just makes that worse. What would you do if I were to disappear?"

"Like, if you died? Marcia, this is ridiculous."

"No, Septimus, it's not ridiculous. And what if you didn't know if I was dead or not? What if I went to the market one night and didn't come back? You know the rules of replacing the ExtraOrdinary Wizard, correct?"

"Yeah."

"What's the most important rule?"

"You have to see the body of the previous ExtraOrdinary Wizard."

"Exactly. What if they can't find my body?"

"I don't know, Marcia. We haven't gotten to that part of the book yet."

"Well, we are now. If I disappear and they can't find my body, _you_ will take over."

"WHAT?! What if I haven't finished my Apprenticeship yet?"

"It won't matter. An Apprentice as the ExtraOrdinary Wizard is the next best thing. Remember that, Septimus."

Septimus sighed, turning off that flashback and turning away from the window. What was he going to do? It seemed horrible to take over from Marcia right now. She had barely been gone for twelve hours! But then again, the Castle needed an ExtraOrdinary Wizard, especially now. He also had more on his plate than this, he had to remember. He was still grieving his mother, and he was going to begin searching for Syrah today. He missed her more than he thought he would. Since Syrah was gone, he decided to talk to Jenna and ask her opinion about the whole ordeal. Maybe she would have a better insight than him. Before he left, he decided to take Christina with him. He wasn't sure why, but something about Christina just made him a little happier than he could be otherwise.

"Chris?" Septimus asked, knocking on her door quietly.

"Come in, Sep." Septimus walked into Christina's room and nearly passed out. He hadn't been in there since before Christina moved in. Before, the room had been entirely white with beige walls. Now, with the help of Marcia's **Magyk**, the room looked incredible.

"Woah."

"Isn't it cool? Anyways, what brings you here?"

"Oh. Well, I remember Marcia telling me if she disappeared, that I should take over from her and I'm not sure if it's the right time yet. I was going to ask Jenna her opinion. Do you want to come?"

"Okay, sure." Christina put her book down and followed Septimus down the stairs of the Wizard Tower and began to aimlessly walk to the Palace.

Finally, they walked inside the Palace and made it to Jenna's bedroom door. Thinking that since Jenna was his sister and they knew everything about each other and it didn't matter if he knocked or not, Septimus barged inside to find something he didn't think he would- Jenna and Beetle were kissing in her room. Seeing Septimus, Jenna jumped up and looked shocked. Beetle followed the motion, placing his hand on her arm.

"What are you guys doing?!" Septimus exclaimed.

"Sep! We promise, it's not what it looks like!" Jenna replied.

"Yes it is", Beetle said. "Sep, as of last night, Jenna and I are officially dating."

"What?!" Septimus could hardly believe his ears. "You two are my two best friends! You can't be dating, it's not right! Stop kissing each other! I just can't believe it and I can't… guys, you have to make everything so hard. There are so many other people out there, why do you have to date each other?"

"I can kiss whoever I want", Beetle said, looking at Septimus angrily. "And if you can't accept that, I don't even know why we're friends anyways. Come on, Jenna- let's go." Beetle guided Jenna away from her room and outside of the Palace, leaving Septimus and Christina looking at each other quizzically.

"You didn't have to do that", Christina said. "Just because you're having a crappy day doesn't mean they have to, too."

"Oh, well. What's done is done. When I see him, I'm going to make sure Beetle keeps his hands off my sister. Since Beetle and Jenna are, erm, busy, maybe we should go see Nicko and Snorri. Okay?"

"Fine."

Septimus and Christina went to the Boatyard, silent the entire time. Christina knew Septimus was upset, but she knew Jenna and Beetle didn't deserve that. When they get back to the Wizard Tower, she decided she would have a talk with him about manners.

There was barely anyone at the Boatyard, once Septimus and Christina arrived. There were a couple of people docking and repairing boats, and at first Septimus thought he would have to try to find Nicko somewhere else. Just as he was about to turn around, he saw someone in the corner of his eye. Judging the braids in his hair and the loose, grubby tunic, he automatically knew it was Nicko. He was about to call him over when Septimus realized Nicko was not alone. A girl was with him. She looked tall, with wispy hair and a cat at her feet. Quite obviously, it was Snorri. When he looked a little harder, Septimus realized that… Nicko and Snorri were holding hands. Not saying a word, he grabbed Christina by the arm and the two of them walked back to the Wizard Tower. Back at the Wizard Tower, Septimus was angrier and yet more miserable than he had ever been. That included the time in the Young Army when all his bunkmates poured freezing water on him for no reason. Sopping wet and freezing, Septimus was forced to, in the dead of winter, stand guard outside. That had been horrible, but this was much worse. Since he had no one's opinion, he decided to do the only thing he could- Septimus decided to become the ExtraOrdinary Wizard.

Now, Septimus was standing outside the Palace behind a podium. Christina was next to him, handing him cue cards for his speech. Everyone in the Castle and beyond had gathered to hear what Septimus was going to say. Once he thought the people gathered were as quiet as they were going to get, he began his speech.

"People of the Castle", he said. "I am here, in front of you today to let you know what is going on. Marcia Overstrand, our ExtraOrdinary Wizard, has disappeared. Before her disappearance, she told me that if she were to ever disappear like this… she told me that I would be ExtraOrdinary Wizard for as long as it was necessary." People turned to each other and gossiped suddenly. Was this kid crazy? Septimus cleared his throat and continued. "So, I have decided to take her advice. Until further arrangements can be made, I am the… ExtraOrdinary Wizard. Thank you for your time." The people of the Castle shrugged and walked away.

A few hours later, Septimus was sitting at the fire, in his new purple robes. He couldn't believe it. He was the ExtraOrdinary Wizard! Was this truly happening? What was he going to do? Immersed in his thoughts, he didn't notice the big purple door that led to the rooms of the ExtraOrdinary Wizard's room swing open. He didn't even notice two figures walk inside, quietly whispering to each other as they did so. In fact, he didn't even notice them until the woman tapped him on the shoulder. Septimus looked up. He expected to be happy she was back. He wasn't ExtraOrdinary Wizard! Instead of hugging her and telling her how worried he was, he stood up and looked her in the eye.

"WHERE _HAVE_ YOU BEEN?!!"


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer- If I owned Heap, I would be Angie Sage. And I'm not Sage. Or am I?

Wait a second… well, you fabulous reviewers made me get off my lazy butt and do some planning (gasp!), right? I think I lost the notebook I put it in… wait, FOUND IT!!! Yeah, this story probably would've gone willy nilly if I hadn't found that. Or has it gone willy nilly already? That's your opinion, my friends. Speaking of my fabulous reviewers, you helped me break my record! 3 reviews in one chapter! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Well, I should get back to the story. Here's Chapter 10!

**Magyk **in a Box

Chapter 10

"Well?!" Septimus asked, eyeing Marcia and Marcellus angrily. Neither of them said anything, but tried to beckon each other to. "No notice, no instructions, no _nothing_! You just pick up and leave for almost two days! Somebody tell me what's going on!"

Hearing the anger in Septimus' voice, Christina came downstairs to see what was going on. When she saw Marcia and Marcellus, she felt happy they were back and was glad that they hadn't left Septimus and herself on their own. But then she saw Septimus' angry expression and knew something was wrong.

"What's going on?" Christina asked suspiciously.

"I wish I knew! They haven't said anything!"

"Septimus", Marcia began. "It is none of your business where I was or why Marcellus is with me. Either way, you are not allowed to talk to me like that and I thought I have taught you at least that. And why are you wearing _purple_?! It is _my _color, and that's how it will stay for as long as I'm alive!"

Septimus wanted to scream. Even now, Marcia's main issue was what he was wearing. "It was almost my color", Septimus quietly replied.

"What are you talking about, Septimus? I'm the ExtraOrdinary Wizard. What have you been doing while I've been gone?"

"If you cared about that, you would've stayed here", Septimus said. He continued to tell Marcia and Marcellus about how he had become the ExtraOrdinary Wizard, leaving out the parts with Jenna and Beetle as well as Nicko and Snorri. He just didn't want to think about it.

"Septimus, that was very brave of you", Marcia replied, her tone losing a little of its anger. "Why'd you do it?"

"You told me to."

"I didn't tell you to- oh", Marcia said quietly.

"Yeah. Now that I've told you everything about what I've been doing, where'd _you_ go? And why is Marcellus with you?"

Marcia's cheeks flushed. "Well… that's the problem."

"What problem?"

"Well, we got a little… crazy last night and ran off. We did a couple of… stupid things."

"Like what, exactly?" Christina asked.

"We're married", Marcellus said.

"WHAT?!" Septimus yelled.

"Oh Sep, shut up! They ran off and got married! Isn't that sweet?" Christina said, turning to Septimus.

"Christina, you are such a girl! Marcia, you are so crazy! Why is my life falling apart?" Septimus asked, running into his room.

Christina tried to run after him, but Marcia held out her arm. "Let him go", she said. "He'll cool off eventually. Just give him some time."

A day later, Septimus still wasn't very "cooled off". Every second he wasn't hiding out in his room, he was running search parties for Syrah, who was still missing. Marcia was constantly busy, running **Check **after **Check**, getting weaker and weaker each time. Also, she was working with the Infirmary to see if she could solve what was happening with the Disease, as the people in the Castle had began to call it. Sally Mullin was in horrible condition while Silas Heap and Terry Tarsal were experiencing like symptoms as well. It wasn't spreading incredibly fast, but it was sure spreading and no one had found a cure yet. So, Marcia was incredibly busy. Not to mention the fact that Marcellus moved into the Wizard Tower. Even though Septimus had heard both Marcellus and Marcia say that they were going to instantly annul the marriage, it didn't seem like they had any plans to. Christina too was busy; Marcia had enrolled her in school on Snake Slipway and she was constantly trying to catch up on all the teachers were talking about, for she had never heard of any of the lessons she was taking. Also, she was making numerous new friends. It seemed as if everyone was taking all the drastic changes that had taken place so normally and recovering from them with ease. If only he could do the same.

Marcia had a spare moment away from her hectic schedule. She decided to do something rash, time wasting, and stupid. She was going to give Christina a **Magyk** lesson. Marcia herself was exhausted and had barely any **Magykal **energy left, but that couldn't stop her from trying to prepare Christina with a little knowledge. So now she sat, sitting with Christina, both of them huddled over a basic **Magyk **book.

"What do I do again?" Christina asked.

"Pretty much hold onto that **Charm**-"

"Why do they call it a **Charm**?"

"I guess because it works like one. Stop interrupting. Now hold that **Charm **and recite these words:

**Let me Fade into the Aire**

** Let all against me know not Where**

** Let them that Seeke me pass me by**

** Let Harme not reach me from their Eye."**

Christina shrugged, stood up with the **Charm** in her hand, and recited the Spell. It felt so weird- the **Charm** got warm, almost too hot to touch. In a couple seconds, something weird happened- _she couldn't see her hands_. She suddenly looked at herself. It turns out that she couldn't see the rest of herself either. She was invisible! She could see Marcia, who was staring at her in awe.

"Come back now", she said quietly. As if on cue, the Spell ended and Christina was once again visible.

Marcia was looking at Christina oddly and she didn't like it. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

But it was something. Christina had absolutely no **Magykal **experience at all. She shouldn't have been able to do that Spell. When she had shown the Spell to Septimus, Nicko, and Jenna a few years earlier, Jenna had only been able to do it because she had been surrounded by **Magyk **all her life. Nicko hadn't even tried to do it, and Septimus could do it because he was, of course, the seventh son of the seventh son. Christina shouldn't have been able to disappear at all. She wasn't even a Wizard! Not to mention the fact that the Chest was gone. That should've prevented any beginner, even Septimus, from doing a Spell. There was something strange about Christina. Something very strange indeed.

Maria was overjoyed. Everything was working out! The Castle was in distress, and no one had a clue about who started it. Soon, she and the rest of the Three would be able to invade the Castle and take what was rightfully theirs at last.

Christina woke up in the middle of the night, again. She had been having the same weird dream since the night of Sarah Heap's funeral. It was always nearly the same thing- she would run through the forest, and all Three members of the Three would try to win her over. The only difference from the first dream that she had had was that the girl Syrah had stopped appearing. Even still, her shrill, terrified voice and what it said to her stuck in her mind. For some reason, every time the Three tried to give her instructions of what they wanted her to do, she heard Syrah's voice, telling Christina not to listen. And so, she didn't listen to the Three or anything they said. She just kept running.

It was so late at night, but Jenna couldn't sleep. She had been having some weird dream lately and it had been scarier than ever. This time, instead of just hearing the voice of one of the Three (some weird girls in her dream that were trying to manipulate her or something), she actually saw all Three of them in person. They had tried to kill her! Deciding that she had no chance of falling asleep, Jenna decided to take a walk outside the Palace.

The Three were frightening. They had told her that their names were Maria, Bianca, and Katherine. They had also said that they were here to help, but it was obvious that they weren't. Jenna didn't exactly know what was so frightening about the Three. Was it the black cloaks that they wore? Perhaps their evil voices? No, probably not. She was scared of them the most mainly because they kept coming back every night. Septimus had told her that reoccurring dreams meant something. But what did this mean?

Jenna continued to walk, her thoughts enveloping her as she went. She was still terrified of her dream, and kept thinking of it. Sadly, when you're thinking that hard, you're not as alert as you usually are. Maybe Jenna could've saved herself if she had instantly heard the rustle in the bushes in front of her. Maybe she could've ran as fast as possible when she saw three figures emerge from that bush. And maybe she could've screamed before the person in the middle of these three people put a hand over her mouth. But of course, she didn't. She could do nothing but stare into the eyes of the person covering her mouth and listen to what she said.

"Don't be afraid, Jenna", she said quietly. "We are only here to help."

**Bear with me, please! No flames about what you think is going to happen to Jenna. Hey, how many people are right 100% of the time? Just don't leave me yet.**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer- Don't worry, I _still _don't own Septimus Heap. Posting a new chapter doesn't change that.

Hello. I don't feel very talkative today, so I'm going to skip it. Here's Chapter 11.

**Magyk **in a Box

Chapter 11

Septimus Heap was absolutely miserable. He had once thought that his life could not get any worse- but sadly, he was wrong. His sister, Jenna, hasn't been seen for a week. Nonstop search parties were taking place, but they weren't doing any good. Also, last night someone came across the body of Syrah Syara. He couldn't believe that she was dead. So, he thought to himself, how many things does he have to be miserable about? Usually when you're down, you're supposed to count your blessings. But not today. Today, Septimus didn't think he had enough blessings to name, let alone count.

Syrah's death

Jenna's disappearance

Missing Makyla's Chest

Death of mother

Father in critical condition

Marcia and Marcellus married and beginning to creep him out

Six things to feel absolutely horrible about. Any one of these things alone was enough to depress him. But to have all of them at once?

"Septimus?" There was a knock at the door. Judging the voice, it was Christina.

"Yeah?" Septimus replied, wiping the tears off his face with his sleeve.

"Can I come in?"

"Oh, whatever."

Christina came in slowly, not taking her eyes off Septimus. She sat down across from him on the floor, worry on her face.

"What?" Septimus asked angrily. He was so sick of people trying to cheer him up.

"Oh _God_, Sep, you look _horrible_!" Christina exclaimed, feeling Septimus' forehead.

"I look perfectly fine! Just go away, okay?!"

"No. I came here to, erm, warn you."

"About what?"

Before Christina could respond, the door to Septimus' bedroom swung open, revealing Marcia at the door, looking slightly angry.

"I tried", Christina muttered to Septimus.

"Septimus, this is ridiculous! You can't spend you life sulking in your room!" Marcia shouted.

"Do you not _get_ what's happened, Marcia? Just give me time!"

"I have given you two weeks. You have to understand that life goes on, no matter what. That's why I've decided to send you to-"

"WHAT?!"

"You don't even know where you're going! Let me finish, Septimus!"

"No! I don't have to go anywhere you're taking me!"

"Actually, you do", Marcia said. "You're going to camp."

"What?! Where?!"

Marcia handed him a brochure. "It's a month long camp for boys your age in the Forest. It should help you get your mind off things."

"I don't want to get my mind off things!"

"Oh well, Septimus! Like I said, life goes on. This will be good for you. Although I would prefer to have you here, we'll be okay without you. Pack your things, because we leave in two hours."

Septimus groaned. What was Marcia doing to him? After promising to write to him every day, Marcia left his room, escorting Christina out as well. Once again, he was wrong. _Now_ his life was as worse as it could possibly get.

Three hours later, Septimus was in the middle of the Forest, incredibly far away from the Castle. The camp was miserable. After Marcia left him in the middle of the woods, it was his job to find the camp, which wasn't very far away. Apparently there had been a mix up, for Septimus was now at a _two_ month long camp for five year old girls. Marcia, who had already left him, didn't know a thing about that, and the counselor was _expecting_ him. Now Septimus sat on a wooden log, making a butterfly out of twigs that he would soon learn how to paint pink when it was done.

Marcia, Christina, and Marcellus were now making it back to the Wizard Tower. It had taken longer than they thought to take Septimus to his camp. They were all sure he was having a great time.

"It really should help take his mind off of things", Marcellus said. "Being with other boys his age will do him good."

"Yes", Marcia replied. "Just wait- in a month's time, we're going to have to drag him away from his new friends to get him to leave."

Outside Marcia's door, there was a small piece of parchment. Christina picked it up and examined it closely.

"It says we should get to the Infirmary right away", Christina said. "Let's go."

Once at the Infirmary, they were greeted by some depressed looking nurses.

"I'm so sorry for your loss", one of them said quietly.

"What?" Marcia asked.

"You do know how Silas Heap, Terry Tarsal, and Sally Mullin have been in the Infirmary with whatever Sarah had, right?"

"Yes. Now why did you call me here? We're incredibly busy, you know."

"They all passed away today."

Marcia, Marcellus, and Christina looked around the room. Sure enough, the bed where Silas had been was empty, as well as Sally's and Terry's. All of the Heap children were there, too (minus Jenna and Septimus), sniffing quietly.

"Oh dear", Marcellus said quietly. "We have to write Septimus."

After rushing back to the Wizard Tower and sending Septimus a note (to the wrong location, of course. Marcia sent his note to where he should be, but he was at the other camp), Marcia, Marcellus, and Christina were sitting on the couch quietly. Marcellus was patting Marcia's hand while Christina stared out the window. She didn't know why she enjoyed doing such, it just calmed her mind. Suddenly, she saw something she didn't want to.

"Oh my God!" Christina yelled. "Look at the Palace!"

Hearing the severity in her voice, Marcia and Marcellus rushed over to the window and looked at the Palace, which they could just about make out from Marcia's large window. They couldn't really see anything, so Marcia opened the window to get a better look. It didn't help that much, but they did hear something peculiar.

"Do you hear… screaming?" Marcellus asked.

Marcia nodded. "We have to get over there!"

And so they did, running past pedestrians on the Way, rushing to the Palace as fast as they could. When they did, it appeared they were too late. Everyone at the Palace- servants, cooks, tutors- were all heaps on the ground. The attacker was nowhere in sight. Marcia and Marcellus did a quick investigation, and there were no survivors.

"Well this is a great day", Christina muttered.

About to turn around, she noticed a piece of paper on the ground. The attacker might have left a note. Before the wind could blow it away, she picked it up and read it. Shocked, she took out the piece of paper that had been found in Sarah's room that day (Septimus had given it to Christina for safe keeping). The handwriting was the same on each note, and what each of them said was pretty similar. Christina took another look at the note. It was just simple words on the parchment, but it was enough to terrify her.

"And so it continues.'

Christina ran to get Marcia.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer- It's a shock, I know, but I don't own Septimus Heap.

Hello, my readers. This story is going to start picking up in this chapter, so it should (hopefully) get interesting. Thanks to the reviewers on both of my stories! And so yeah… here's Chapter 12.

**Magyk **in a Box

Chapter 12

The **Magyk **is gone. Every little bit. Not even Marcia can do the slightest Spell. These days, she barely leaves her bed. It has now been two months since that horrible day at the Palace. Since then, nothing interesting has happened at all, really. Except for one little issue- Septimus. Of course, Marcia had expected him to be back a month ago, and every time she wrote to him, he never replied. What had happened to her Apprentice? Now she lay in her bed, embedded in her own personal thoughts, trying to get enough energy to sit up. Sadly, that energy just wouldn't come. Jenna was gone, Syrah was gone, and now Septimus was gone. If she couldn't get up and search for him herself, she would just have to send someone. That someone would just have to be Christina. She was the only one in the Castle who wasn't forced to stay in their bed. Christina had completely normal energy and could pretty much do any Spell she wanted. If Marcia wasn't pretty sure she was delirious, she would've guessed that Christina was… no, that's impossible. Marcia was definitely delirious.

Marcia reached over and rang a small brass bell. She didn't like the idea of the bell, but she could barely speak and needed Christina over to her side instantly. Marcia heard footsteps, and then she shielded her eyes as Christina opened her bedroom door, letting the light in.

"Yes, Marcia?" Christina asked politely. "Do you need any more water or something?"

"Actually", Marcia mumbled, "I need you to look for Septimus. I need him here. Now."

"Okay, I'll give it another go."

"Thank you." Christina departed, closing the door behind her.

Christina was beginning to get a little tired of being Marcia's servant and was glad for the break. She herself was a little sad about Septimus' disappearance, but she was sure he would turn up. He was just like that. So, Christina walked to the Forest, trying not to make her stand out in any way to the people walking around, for they all looked dull and gray. There was no point in drawing attention to herself.

When she made it to the Forest, it was louder than she thought it would be. Besides the usual sounds of the trees rustling, there were footsteps… footsteps. Slightly startled, she hid behind a tree, hoping that the person walking around in the Forest meant no harm. Deciding that the coast was clear, she stepped out from behind the tree. As she looked forward, she saw a girl about her age standing in front of her. This girl must have caused the footsteps. Christina waved to the girl and walked on.

Suddenly, something from behind her made her jump. "Christina!" The person who had called her had the same raspy voice as the one in her dream.

On the brink of running for her life, she turned around to face the girl. Now, instead of just one girl there, there were three. All three of them had their black hoods draped over their faces so that she couldn't see their faces.

"Christina", the three of them whispered at the same time.

Okay, _now_ it was time to run. Christina dashed through the Forest as fast as she possibly could, trying not to crash into a tree. Judging the sound of footsteps behind her, the three girls were obviously following her. She then realized that this was just like her dream. She was running for her life through the Forest, with the Three chasing behind her. She racked her brain to see if the dream ever got to the point where Christina broke free from the constant running. Perhaps her dream could tell her what to do! It was then that she realized that every time the Three finally caught up to her in her dream, she woke up, drenched in sweat.

"Christina!" one of them called behind her. "You can't run forever! We are only here to help!"

"Yeah, right!" Christina replied.

"Do not use sarcasm with the Three!"

Bianca was getting a little restless. "Why can't we use our **Gifts**, again? This is getting ridiculous", she mumbled to her sisters.

"_Because_", Katherine replied. "If we use our **Gifts**, we'll kill her. We need her alive… for now." The Three snickered and continued running.

Christina was never good in gym class. In fact, she recalled getting a D minus in the course. Also, her rush of adrenaline had worn off. She had to stop running. So, as she slowed down, the Three got closer and closer to her until she could feel their breathing on the back of her neck. Soon, the Three grabbed her and spun her around to face their direction.

"You're coming with us", one of them sneered.

"I don't think so!" Christina yelled.

Christina would probably never be able to explain why she did what she did next. All she knew was that she had a really good feeling something good would happen if she looked the Three of them in the eye and focused hard, and so she did that. Before she knew it, the strangest thing she had ever seen happened- right in front of her, Three figures stood, a thick layer of ice surrounding them. They weren't _moving_. Were they even still alive? The air around her was extremely cold and stiff. She really didn't know what truly happened. All she knew was that somehow, she had frozen the Three solid. Taking her chance, she regained her adrenaline and ran away from the block of ice. She still had to find Septimus.

About an hour of wandering later, she found an adorable little camp. Judging the large sign that greeted you when you walked in to the enclosure, the camp was called "Camp Flower- For Adorable Little Girls Ages 3 Through 7". This probably wouldn't be where she found Septimus, but she could ask for directions. Looking around, it pretty much looked like the last day of camp. Little girls were loading pink suitcases onto a cart and waving good bye to all their friends.

"Christina?"

Hearing her name, she jumped. Did she know anyone here? She turned around to face the person calling her. It was Septimus!

"Sep! Am I glad to see you! You would not believe everything that's happened! Your dad-"

"I heard about my dad, Chris."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah."

"So, what the heck are you doing here? This isn't the camp Marcia sent you to, is it?"

"Actually, yes."

"No way."

"I think there was some sort of mix up."

"Yeah, I think that's it. We've been expecting you to come home for a month, and you never replied to any of the letters we sent you."

"Probably because you sent them to the wrong address."

Grabbing Septimus' trunk from his cabin, the two of them took a quick walk around the camp.

"You _lived_ here? God Sep, this is worse than the orphanage!"

All of the wood cabins were painted pink and purple. The counselors were dressed like clowns. As they walked around, Christina became more and more sorry for Septimus. Finally, their horrible walk was over and they sat on a log, a couple minutes before the cart would leave.

"Sep?"

"Yeah?"

"When we come back to the Tower, you're not going to like what you see. Everyone's winded, and Marcia can't even leave her bed. All the **Magyk** is completely gone. In fact, I'm kind of confused. How are you not exhausted?"

"I think it has something to do with being the seventh son of the seventh son", Septimus said quietly. "I can't do any **Magyk** at all, but I'm not the least bit tired. Anyways, we should get on the cart now. It's gonna take us back to the Castle, unless you wanted to walk back and risk getting lost."

"I had something weird happen to me on the walk here… the cart sounds just fine."

"What happened?"

"Tell you later."

The two of them walked back to the cart, squished between about twelve five year old girls. You can imagine how much fun they had.

Two hours later, the cart stopped at the North Gate, where a bunch of parents were waiting. Septimus and Christina watched as each little girl ran to their parent. Taking Septimus' trunk from the cart, they paid their entry fee and walked inside the Castle walls.

"That was a fun ride", Septimus said. "That one girl, Lily, kept spitting on your shoes."

"That one behind you got gum in your hair", Christina replied. "We'll get that out when we're back at the Tower."

"It's all so quiet", Septimus said, looking around.

Indeed it was. Barely anyone was outside, and if they were, they had a bored expression on their face and didn't really look around. Pretty much all the shops were closed, and no one was talking. As they walked along Wizard Way, Septimus couldn't help but think about how much the Castle had changed in the past few months. How many more changes could he take?

"Help me!!!!!" a sudden scream jumped Septimus and Christina out of their daydreaming. It was coming from the Wizard Tower! A couple seconds later, many other screams joined that one. The two of them ran inside the Tower.

It had taken an hour or so before Maria was thawed out enough to melt the rest of the ice and set the rest of the Three free. Now, they were continuing their Operation- taking the Wizard Tower.

In the Gathering Hall, the Three were ransacking the area. Christina was horrified- all Three of them looked her directly in the eye. Christina had to do something before the Three hurt anyone besides the four or five bodies on the ground. Could she duplicate what she had done a few hours ago? She focused hard. Then, something else weird happened- it started snowing. Indoors.

"Is that all you've got?" Bianca asked. "Snow? Oh, this is hilarious. Looks like you're going to need some training…"

As if showing Bianca's words what the snow could do, it immediately turned into ice shards, and they were falling fast. Somehow, Christina was making ice shards fall from the ceiling and impale themselves into the Three. Also, the ice shards weren't falling anywhere near Christina and Septimus. After one ice shard hit Katherine and made her start to bleed, all Three of them disappeared, as if running from Christina's power.

Christina couldn't believe it. Although they had lost a few lives, they would've lost many more. She had saved the day. She had _won_.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer- No, I do not own Septimus Heap.

I hope everybody had a great Christmas, for I certainly did. I got a Netbook! Now, I should be able to post chapters a lot faster. Also, sorry if I make a few more typos than usual. I haven't figured out how to use this spell check yet, which I normally use to catch those. Here's Chapter 13!

**Magyk **in a Box

Chapter 13

Jenna Heap rested in her bedroom. It had been quite a long day, and she herself really thought she deserved a good rest. Successfully hiding from all the search parties looking for her, along with her daily routine, would take a lot out of anyone. Now she was enjoying some quiet moments to herself and writing in her journal. She just hoped that no one rang the-

DONG!

Bell. Groaning to herself, she dressed in her uniform and left her bedroom. She hadn't been expecting another meeting, but it looked like she was going to have to deal with it. She stepped down the stairs two at a time, hoping that she wouldn't be late. If she was late, who knew what they would do to her? She power walked through the Plaza, carved her way through the narrow alleys of the town, and at last, made it to the Main Building. She hurriedly draped her hood over her head and sat down with the other members. Just as she sat down, the Three entered the room.

"Welcome, Advocates", Maria said. "I'm sorry we called this meeting on such short notice, but we have a few announcements. Actually, we have a few... issues."

The room was filled of hushed talking. What was wrong?

"The problem is", Katherine continued, "is... well... Christina has discovered her **Gift**."

Well, _that_ can't be good.

"We can also say that her **Gift** is incredible. Really, it's pretty amazing. I mean, there hasn't been someone with the **Gift** of ice in thousands of years."

Jenna wanted to bang her head on the table. Although the Three were incredibly intelligent, they could be pretty thick headed as well. Why had they given Christina enough time to discover her **Gift**? If the Operation was going as planned, she would've been dead by now! What were the Devil's Advocates going to do now?

"That's why we've decided to change the Operation around a little", Bianca said. "Instead of our delayed attack we were going to do in three months, we're doing it much sooner."

"How much sooner?" one of the members called out.

Maria looked that someone straight in the eye. That someone is now dead.

"We don't know yet", Bianca sneered. "But before we do anything, Christina must be dead. Although having her on our side and using her to manipulate the Castle would've been incredibly nice, we can live without. She already knows not to trust the Three or the Devil's Advocates. Someone is going to have to go undercover to the Castle to do the job themselves. Someone she already knows. Someone she _trusts_." Bianca looked Jenna straight in the eye.

When she was first kidnapped by the Three, Jenna wasn't too sure about them, quite obviously. She was still pretty sure they were going to kill her when they were done using her. In fact, the only reason Jenna had joined the Advocates was because all Three of them had told her they would kill her if she didn't. But after a while, Jenna really got used to the idea of being devious and evil and began to enjoy it. And in return, the Three had given her one of the nicest rooms in their town- the Penthouse. Of course, it was slightly hard to enjoy- the town as well as the Main Building was completely underground. Now, after all she had put into the Advocates, they were sending her away. And not just sending her away- they were sending her away to kill one of her friends.

"Jenna?" Katherine asked. "Will you accept the Mission? We will fail without you."

"Yes", Jenna replied quietly. "I will."

Was her new life truly that much better than her old? Actualy, it sort of was. Jenna had never had any intentions of being Queen, so it wasn't like she would miss that. Sure, she might miss Beetle, but they hadn't been together for that long. But could she truly take part in the deaths of her friends and family? She would have to, because the Three would kill her otherwise.

"Good", Maria said promptly. "Now, we do have some good news. Silas Heap, Terry Tarsal, and Sally Mullin are all dead and all the **Magyk** is completely gone. It is the perfect time to attack."

Exited murmuring filled the room.

"Indeed", Bianca said. "Now, does anyone have ideas for how we should do this?"

The meeting went on and on with people suggesting their ideas. Finally, the Three and the rest of the Devil's Advocates had decided on a plan to take the Castle down.

"Then it is settled", Bianca exclaimed. "We know exactly what to do now. The meeting is over. Jenna, we are expecting you to be ready to leave at dusk."

Jenna nodded.

"All right then. We'll see you all at dinner." With that, the members of the Advocates went back to their homes.

Beetle was devestated, as he had been for the past two months. Jenna was gone. That was all he cared about these days. The only small hope keeping him alive was that Jenna was still out there, looking for him as he was for her. But even he knew the chances of Jenna still being alive wasn't likely. Now, he laid in bed, not from exhaustion but from utter depression, trying not to think about Jenna. Yet still, she was in every single thought he had. He knew that laying around wasn't going to do him any good. Ater all, if Jenna was still alive, she could be barely just. She might need his help. Thinking that, he couldn't bear staying in bed anymore. He got up, packed his backpack full of food and water, left his mother a note, and went out the door. He needed to find Jenna, and he was going to do so, no mater what it took.

Septimus was in bed, as exhausted as Marcia. He had been this way since he walked through the doors of the Wizard Tower. Christina found that a little odd, considering that he had been pretty much fine in the Forest. Perhaps it had just been the fresh air. Either way, that effect had worn off, and now he barely spoke. Naturally she worried, but she was sure she would be fine. Soon, someone would bring back the Chest, everyone would be well again, and Marcia and Marcellus would have enough energy to fix the Disease. Nothing at all depended on her. How could it? She didn't even have any **Magyk**. Or did she? She often thought about that episode with the Three, and why Septimus looked at her so oddly after she got ice shards to shoot out of the ceiling. He hadn't said anything, though, for after that moment in the Gathering Hall, he was so exhausted Christina had to drag him up the stairs.

She still hadn't told anyone about what happened in the Forest. She had meant to, but every time Christina brought it up to anyone, they usually nodded off before she could say anything. It probably wasn't anything special- she had seen a lot of weird Spells that the Wizards had done and the whole ice thing was probably a common Spell. No one had told her otherwise. The ice thing just meant that she was a... Wizard. The idea itself was mind bobbling. How could she be a Wizard? It was impossible, wasn't it? She wasn't even from the Castle! Perhaps her parents had been Wizards or something. They weren't around long enough to tell her. If she actually _was _a Wizard (this is hypothetical and all, of course), what would she do first? Maybe she could... read up on some **Magyk **books. Might as well, she thought to herself. It's not like I have anything better to do.

She knew for a fact that the **Magyk** books were in the Pyrimad Library. Considering how huge it is, Christina was pretty confident she would find something interesting. After checking up on Marcia, Marcellus, and Septimus (who were all asleep), she walked up the stairs to the Library to choose a book. Feeling rather giddy with the idea of what she could find, she quickly scanned the shelves for something that caught her eye. Deciding to pick out the first book that she found interesting, she came across a bright yellow book that stood out from the others. Taking it off the shelf, she saw that the book was called _**Magyk**__ for Dummies_. Setting that one on the side table, she continued looking. Looking at the same shelf she had found the first book in, Christina noticed something weird behind all the other books. She pulled it out, feeling the need to take a better look at it. It was a book (Wow. Kind of weird that you find a book in a library, right?) that looked pretty old, its binding practically deterriorating as she looked at it. She felt the urge to open it, soon noticing that she couldn't. It was like there was an invisible lock surrounding the book, preventing her from opening it. If Marcia had taught her anything, Christina was pretty sure that the book was **Sealed**. Marcia hadn't really gone to deep into any topic, but she had mentioned that usually things were **Sealed** for a reason. Either way, Marcia couldn't see her now, could she? Christina wanted to open that book, whether she would find something helpful in it or not. There had to be a book that showed how to **Unseal** things, didn't there? She walked around the Library for about an hour, not finding anything that could help. After the search, Christina just decided to forget about it and crack open _**Magyk**__ for Dummies. _

It turns out that _**Magyk**__ for Dummies_ had an **Unseal **Spell in the chapter titled _Basic Spells_. Practicing the **Unseal** for an hour or so until she got the hang of it, Christina was ready to try to open the **Sealed** book. It took her a few minutes, but she was finally able to nudge the lock a little. A few attempts later, the **Sealed** book was **Unsealed** enough for her to read it. Maybe I really am a Wizard, Christina thought to herself. She then quickly decided to stop thinking about it. She was no Wizard! No, that's still impossible. The book, she learned, was called _The History of __**Gifts**_. **Gifts**, huh? What was this book doing being **Sealed**? It was probably nothing special. For all she knew, it was just a record of gifts given to ExtraOrdinary Wizards over time. Either way, she opened the book and began to read.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer- I own nothing. Well, I do own my iPod... but that's about it.

Hey, everybody. I hope you all have a Happy New Year. By the way, sorry if Italics hurt anyone's eyes. A good portion of this chapter is told in Italics. Oh, and does anyone have any ideas about who the buffoon is? He's not an OC... Anyways, here's Chapter 14.

**Magyk ** in a Box

Chapter 14

There was no table of contents in the book, much to Christina's dismay. She was going to have to read the entire thing to find anything interesting. So, she started at the very beginning... a very good place to start (sorry, I had to throw that in). Then, sitting herself in a comfortable chair, she began to read.

_Prologue_

_ This book is about the history of __**Gifts**__, as well as a lost of all the __**Gifts**__ and a detailed description of this. If you are reading this, you are either curious about __**Gifts**__ or fear that you yourself is __**Gifted**__. I warn you this- if you truly are __**Gifted**__, it is no easy road. _

Deciding that the rest of the Prologue would be boring after skimming through it, she started again at the first chapter.

_Chapter One_

_The __**Gift**__ of Hearing_

_ The __**Gift **__of Hearing was first discovered in_...

Christina continued to skim, going past **Gifts** such as Fire, Knives, Poison, Sight, Smell, Breath, and many others. She even came across the **Gift** of Shoes, which she read breifly just because of how weird it sounded. About 300 pages of skimming later, something a little strange caught her eye. In fact, it seemed sort of like a coincidence that it was even there. Deciding that it wouldn't hurt to read it, Christina stopped skimming and read the chapter.

_Chapter 30_

_The __**Gift **__of Ice_

_ The __**Gift**__ of Ice is considered to be the rarest and most powerful __**Gift**__ of them all. It was origionally discovered 5,000 years ago when a person by the name of Hocculus Max discovered that he had this power. He soon made the fatal mistake of telling this to one of his friends, who contacted the Guards instantly. The Guards arrived at the home of Max and had him killed. Of course, normally __**Gifted**__ people are normally imprisoned (as you learned in the Prologue), but Max's case was different. No __**Gift **__discovered in the past was nearly as strong as his and not nearly as threatening. The Guards simply did what they thought they must._

_ The __**Gift **__of Ice is supposed to be very easy to spot. Not only will the __**Gifted**__ person have incredible __**Magyk**__ abilities, but they will also, of course, have the Ice powers. No one other than people with this __**Gift**__ can do these things, and therefore spotting the __**Gift**__ of Ice is much easier than most. If you can do anything below, you would have this __**Gift**__._

_1. Be able to freeze time_

_2. Be able to make it snow for a very long time, in a much larger area than a normal person could_

_3. Be able to freeze virtually anything in its tracks- water, other beings, etc._

_4. Be able to command __**Snowmen**_

_5. Be able to make ice appear out of thin air_

_6. Be able to shoot ice shards in prectically any direction, hit whoever you want, and spare whoever you choose_

Oh. My. God. With trembling hands, Christina continued reading.

_ Note that this __**Gift**__ has not been seen since its discovery. It is extremely rare and in some opinions, not even considered a __**Gift**__, although the people who think otherwise outnumber those._

_What to do if you have this __**Gift**__-_

_ The author's suggestion is that you go away and hide. If the Queen's Guards still exist in your Time, do not tell anyone if you want to live. As I mentioned in the Prologue, they will kill you instantly._

The chapter ended and Christina sat back, pondering things. There wasn't much to ponder- she had the **Gift** of Ice, and there was no doubting that. But why should she hide from others? Trust me to skip one of the only important parts in the entire book, she thought to herself. Then, with her thumb still marking Chapter 30, she turned back to the Prologue and read what she thought was necessary.

_The Queen's Guards is a secret organization meant to exterminate a __**Gifted**__ person. They were first established roughly 10,000 years after the publication of this book. It is suspected that the Guards were established after the first few __**Gifted**__ people appeared. Why, you ask, were the Guards created in the first place? It is said that the first __**Gifted **__person used her power to overthrow the Castle. Since then, any __**Gifted **__person found has been persecuted. They are called the Queen's Guards because of who established them- the very first Queen. Although she was reportedly against killing, she believed that the deaths of the __**Gifted**__ people was for the good of the Castle._

_ Because of this, finding a __**Gifted**__ person is much harder than it used to be. In fact, it is believed that some rare __**Gifts**__ are no longer around. Many years ago, the Queen's Guards could be seen patrolling the Castle every night- now, they are rarely seen unless they hear of a reported case._

So, not only was Christina **Gifted**, but her life would be in danger if she told anyone. Not like anyone was around to listen. She sat the book down on the table, dog earing both the Prologue and Chapter 30. Still, she had to learn more about her **Gift**. But how?

Beetle was in the Badlands, incredible thirsty yet still determined. He couldn't explain why he had left the safety of the Castle and instantly begun to search the most dangerous place he could think of, but if Jenna was here, she definitely needed his help. He continued walking, as he had been for the past few hours. Dusk was approaching, and he couldn't help but think about how stupid he was for not making further arrangements on where to sleep. He reminded himself about the Land Wurms, shuddering at the idea of being caught by one.

"You! You there!" someone behind him called. Beetle turned around and saw the figure that had called to him. He looked like a kindly man, except for the fact that his clothes were a little odd. They were bright colors, spotted, striped, and as ridiculous looking as you could picture.

"Um... yes?" Beetle replied sheepishly.

"I am known around the Port as Funny Bob. I am a buffoon in the Circus there. I couldn't help but notice that you are a lone boy in a very dangerous area. Would you like to spend the night in my caravan? It isn't very far away."

Beetle paused and thought for a moment. There were many things a child was not supposed to do, and one of them was to go with a stranger to a place one didn't know in the middle of the night. Either way, he nodded his head and followed Funny Bob to his caravan. Beetle just sighed and figured that if he didn't get to shelter, no matter what would happen to him there, the Land Wurms would surely get him if he didn't.

"So, what's your name?" Bob asked.

"...Daffodil?" Beetle said, saying the first thing that came into his mind. Whether he was avoiding the Land Wurms or not, he wasn't giving this creep his real name.

"Daffodil? That's an odd name for a boy, but okay. You are a boy... aren't you? It's kind of dark."

"Yes, I am a boy." What kind of stupid question was that?

Beetle and Funny Bob walked on, Bob making small talk the entire way. Beetle felt ridiculously uneasy, but there wasn't anything he could do. Soon enough, the duo made it to the trailers of the Circus. Each caravan was titled-

FISHHEAD AND DURDLE'S

TRAVELING CIRCUS

AND MENAGERIE

The caravans were also each painted a bright color. Beetle followed Bob to one of the caravans parked nearest to the end. Bob took a key out of his pocket and opened the door.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Bob asked. He ushered Beetle inside, locking the door behind him.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer- If I owned anything like Septimus Heap, I's probably have enough money to bathe in it. Well, I guess I could do that now. I mean, I could if I wanted to bathe with nothing but a handful of quarters.

Wow. I've been gone... ten days? That has to be a record. Sorry for anyone that's been anticipationg the update or something, but I've been pretty busy. Anyways, please enjoy Chapter 15.

**Magyk** in a Box

Chapter 15

"And that's how the hoola hoop in my routine burst into flames", Bob finished.

Bob was talkative, that was certain. He was also very polite and kind, and had done nothing to injure Beetle... yet. Beetle was fed, warm, and wearing fresh new clothes inside Bob's caravan. He had been here for the past few hours, and Bob hadn't stopped talking.

"Wow, that's really interesting", Beetle replied, trying to sound polite but not letting on that he hadn't been listening.

"Hey, do you like cats?"

"Uh, sure. Why?"

"I dunno."

Yes, Bob was definitely weird. During the last few hours of Beetle's life, Funny Bob had talked about fishing, hoola hoops, his life, his childhood (which was apparently very empty and horrible), the love of his life (some lady he can't even remember the name of), his horse, his shoes, high heeled shoes, and many other things Beetle couldn't recall.

"Thank you for taking me in, by the way", Beetle said to Bob. "I don't know what I would've done without you. I kind of walked into the Badlands without thinking things through."

"You ran away from home, eh?"

"No. I'm out searching for my, erm, girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? What's her name, son?"

"Jenna."

"A lovely name. Where do you think she is?"

"I really don't know, Bob. I really don't. She just disappeared from the Palace one night and-"

Bob cut him off. "The Palace? What was your girlfriend doing... Jenna... why does that name sound familiar, now? Wait, I've got it! Beetle, are you trying to say that you're courting the Princess?"

"Um... yeah."

"Wow. That's amazing. I don't believe I've ever had a girlfriend... I had so many pimples when I was a kid... no one would go near me, let alone kiss me. But the love of my life, oh I hope she's out there somewhere."

"What do you mean?" Beetle asked, wondering what Bob had said. "You don't know where the love of your life is? Have you even met her?"

"It's complicated, Beetle. You wouldn't understand."

"Yes, I would. Tell me!" Suddenly, Bob was talking about something interesting. Beetle, for whatever reason, wanted to know about this lady that Funny Bob was in love with.

"Well, I haven't seen the love of my life in a long time. I think it's been years since the day I laid eyes on her for the first time. That first time was... well, I haven't seen her since. For some reason, I was wandering through the Marram Marshes. I couldn't remember why I was there or why I felt so empty, and I still don't. I realized I was hungry, in fact, I was starving. The only thing I could remember was that I was trying to get to the Port. Anyways, I saw this house in the Marshes. It seemed like the only house around for miles and miles. I decided to take my chances and knock on the door, and so I did. And well... the next thing that happened was sort of odd."

"What happened, Bob?"

"Well, the girl who answered the door screamed when she saw me. Not like a happy 'It's so good to see you!' kind of scream, but more like a 'This guy is about to kill me!' kind of scream. Then the girl yelled, 'It's the Hunter!' and she sort of ran away. Then, a woman came to the door, soothing the young girl. Oh, she was beautiful."

"What did she look like?"

"Her eyes were a bright ice blue, her hair sort of gray-ish, and she wore this amazingly fashionable patchwork dress. She asked me where I was headed, and I told her about my ambition to become a buffoon. Then, she gave me some food, directions, and her good wishes. Then I walked away."

Beetle's mind was trying to process what he had just heard. After all, he didn't know many old ladies that wore "fashionable" patchwork dresses.

"Bob", Beetle began. "How long ago did this happen?"

"Oh, it's been almost three years since that night."

"Oh my God. Did the girl that you were talking about have dark hair, violet eyes, and a gold circlet on her head?"

"Yes, I think she did, actually. Why?"

"You've met Jenna."

"I have? Do you perhaps know the name of the woman I am in love with?"

"Her name is Zelda. She's a Keeper that lives on Draggen Island. Jenna and my worst enemy Septimus mentioned this really fast way to get to her house, but they won't tell me how to get there. When I find Jenna, I can take you to Zelda."

Bob gasped. "Would you do that for me?" he asked quietly, on the verge of tears.

"Yes, I would."

"Beetle, my boy, if you can lead me to the love of my life, I will help you search for your Jenna. Waddya say, pal?"

"Sure. I'd love an extra hand. You know, Zelda is Jenna's great aunt."

"She is? Beetle, you have given me the information I would've searched my life for if you hadn't told me. We shall depart to look for your Jenna tomorrow morning. Until then, we should get some rest."

"All right, Bob", Beetle replied, smiling. He laid down on a few blankets Bob had set up for him on the floor, while Bob laid down on his couch.

I'm going to find Jenna, Beetle thought exitedly. I'm going to find Jenna.

Meanwhile, Jenna was silently riding a horse through the Badlands, as she had been doing for the past hour. She was making her way to the Castle, anxious about what she may find. After a long while of riding, she came across a large group of circus caravans. Scoffing at the idea of living in the circus, she ushered her horse to gallop a little faster from the caravans. She was supposed to make it to the Castle by dawn, and if she didn't pick up the pace, the Three wouldn't be very happy, now would they?

Meanwhile, miles away at the Pyrimad Library, Christina was pacing like crazy. Around her, numerous books were scattered, all of them opened to a random page. Up until now, she had been reading, trying to learn all she could about **Gifts**. She didn't find much. It seemed as if the only book on **Gifts** was the **Sealed** one that she had read cover to cover a few times, trying to make sense of things. Suddenly, she had felt overwhelmed and just decided to drop everything and pace around the room. Of course, pacing didn't fix anything. She knew that perfectly well, but still couldn't will herself to stop wildly power walking around the Library.

"I'm **Gifted**", Christina said aloud to herself. "If I tell anyone, they'll kill me. Not like I have anyone to tell. God, I'm going crazy. I mean, I'm _talking_ to myself. _Crazy people_ talk to themselves." Christina continued to pace, picking up her speed a little. "Why does it matter, anyways? I just won't tell anyone. Everything will stay the same. I can just continue to act normally as I have been for as long as I can remember."

Suddenly, her mind flashed to the day in the Forest. "The Three were trying to kill me, that much is certain. They know I'm **Gifted**. They even said so, for crying out loud!" With the idea of three powerful people trying to kill her, she quit pacing and sat down on the only chair in the Pyrimad Library that hadn't yet been littered with books. She once again picked up the only book that had been helpful so far and reread the section about the **Gift** of Ice.

"**Snowmen**?" Christina wondered aloud. "What the heck does that mean, anyways?"

She knew she couldn't continue to live like she has. Christina was pretty much certain that she was the only person left in the Castle that was awake. Marcia, Marcellus, Septimus... everyone was peacefully dozing in their beds. Why wasn't she? Apparently the **Magyk** was gone, Jenna was gone, and the Three were after her. She was the only one left awake, and...

Everything was up to her.

It couldn't be. "That's ridiculous!" Christina exclaimed, not like anyone but herself could hear. "I'm _nothing_. I'm some super powered person and I don't even know how to use my powers! I'm as useful as everyone else... I mean, aren't I?"

What Christina didn't know was that not everyone was asleep. Only the people that studied **Magyk** or anything of that sort for a good percentage of their lives were asleep. Truthfully, a good quarter of the Castle's population was just fine. Everyone kept to themselves, though. They all knew something horrible had happened, but being the people that most of the Castle can be described as, they were pretty much sitting around, waiting for someone to fix it. That's why Nicko was perfectly fine... well, almost. Snorri wasn't feeling very well, and he had been staying at her home a lot, comforting her. She barely left her bed. As Snorri told Nicko numerous times, she has never really practiced **Magyk**. Whatever was going on, it had nothing to do with whatever was happening at the Castle. Still, Nicko stayed by her side, as he had for some time now.

"Nicko!" Snorri called out from her bed. Nicko instantly ran to her side, a look of worry on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm _really_ not feeling good now-"

Just as she said that, she began to promptly vomit blood all over her bed.

"Snorri!" Nicko yelled. "Snorri!"


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer- I, cindylouwho101, do not own Septimus Heap, the fabulous book series by Angie Sage. I am just one of many, pretending that they do own the books for the sake of it.

Hehehe... well, hello. How long have I been gone _this_ time, two months? Anyone who's been reading this story is probably throwing pitchforks and torches at me right about now... But really, I have a perfectly good explaination for why I haven't updated... really, I do... I just need to think of one. I mean, I've been busy- who isn't? But I haven't been busy enough to blow off my story for an entire two months when there's only four chapters left... No, I'm not leaving the story. Like I said, there's only a few chapters left. Why would I ditch it now? Anyways, here's chapter sixteen. The rest of it shouldn't take this long to get out, I promise.

**Magyk **in a Box

Chapter 16

At last, Jenna made it to the Castle. Gringe didn't even make her pay at the gate. Then again, she wasn't too sure that he had fully registered that the Castle's beloved Princess had returned. The Three's plan seemed to be working after all, but she had expected that. Now, she had to get to the Wizard Tower, where she expected Christina to be. Jenna was not mistaken. Even on only the first floor of Marcia's rooms, Christina was making an awful lot of noise upstairs. Following the noise, Jenna went to the Pyrimad Library to find Christina.

At once, there was chaos. The Library was littered with books. Obviously Christina knew what was going on, or at least enough to make her dangerous. Seeing Jenna, Christina jumped up, dropped the book she was holding and ran towards her, sending nameless books flying everywhere. She enveloped Jenna in a hug.

"Everyone thinks you're dead! But you're alive! Oh my God, you have to help me! Everyone's asleep, I'm not kidding, and I am the only one left awake! That's just not possible, Jenna. What's happening? But I am so glad to see you. You know more about this stuff than I do. What's going on?"

Christina sounded slightly hysterical, and looked horrible, like she had been up all night. Jenna would've pitied her if Christina wasn't going to be dead by tomorrow morning.

"I don't know!" Jenna, replied, her voice muffled by Christina's hug. "I was hoping you'd know something! Why are you reading all these books, anyway?"

"Oh... I don't think I can tell anyone, Jenna. Not even you."

"Yes you can. Spit it out, silly!"

Jenna already knew what was going to come out of Christina's mouth before it did. "Do you know anything about **Gifts**?"

"Yeah, but not much. Is this why you've torn up the Library? Septimus is going to kill you, he's the one that cleans this place."

"I don't think it matters; he's sleeping like a log. And yes, I'm researching **Gifts**. Umm, can I tell you something? You can't tell anyone. If you do, I'm dead... most likely literally."

"I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Okay... I'm **Gifted**."

"What? No way."

"Yes, it's true."

"Do you know which one?"

"Ice, I think."

"Do you know what this means?"

"What, do the Queen's Guards really still exist?"

"No, I think my mother got rid of them, since there hasn't been a **Gifted** person in ages... the extra soldiers were just wasting space."

"Then what do I have to fear?"

"Me."

"What?"

In a flash, Jenna pulled out a silver pistol. Pinning Christina to the wall, she pointed the gun to her friend's chest. Christina, not expecting Jenna to turn on her, momentarily froze up. She seemed to have forgotten that she could overpower Jenna easily.

"Goodbye, Christina." Then she pulled the trigger.

Christina shut her eyes tight. If she was going to die, she realized that she didn't want to actually see it happen. Surprisingly, the pain she had expected did not come. Instead, she heard a loud scream and the sound of a body thudding on the ground. She opened her eyes slightly. Jenna was lying at her feet, blood staining the carpet. Instantly Christina stepped away out of instinct. Had she somehow caused the gun to backfire? Had Jenna shot herself at the last moment? Christina would never know. She thought of inspecting Jenna, but it was obvious that she was dead. The whole world was going insane. Picking up the book on **Gifts**, a bottle of water, and a bag full of rocks to swing at anything that came near, Christina left the Library in a rush. She was going back to the Forest.

After a good half hour of walking, Christina sat down on a nearby rock in the Forest. She had come here to think of a plan, for whatever reason. The Three seemed to be near here, for why else would they have been walking around the area, looking like a child whose birthday had come early when they saw her? And, if the Three found her, she would put up a decent fight, but she was perfectly fine with losing. It seemed that Jenna had been arm in arm with the Three all along, and it made her feel hopeless.

Christina remembered how _alive_ Septimus had been when he was here. Perhaps it had something to do with the fresh air. He seemed to be stuck in that Tower so often. She also remembered how he had practically collapsed when she had teken him back to the Tower. Apparently Makyla's Chest was wearing down everyone.

"But that's it!" Christina said to no one in particular. "The Three are near here, I know that for a fact. Septimus is only himself when he's near them. The Three, of course, are the ones that stole the Chest... The Chest has to be near here!" Maybe if I bring Septimus, Marcia, Marcellus, and everyone else over here, they'll wake up and tell me what to do..."

At once, she jumped off the rock she was sitting on and raced to the Wizard Tower.

"I'm going to find my true love, and Beetle will find his!" Funny Bob yelled in a singsong voice.

It was early in the morning, and Beetle and Bob were ready to go. They had decided to check the Wizard Tower and the rest of the Castle first, in case Jenna had come back. Then, they would make the long journey to the Marram Marshes.

"Are we ready to go?" Beetle asked, swinging a backpack over his shoulder.

"Yes we are, Beetle," Bob replied.

"Well... let's go."

"Oh... oh, yeah!"

Thus begins their adventure.

"Oh, _Snorri_."

Snorri was laying in her bed in the Infirmary, asleep. Apparently the remaining Healers believed she had a decent amount of time left, for she hadn't caught that terrible of a case. Still, Nicko hated seeing Snorri falling to the disease that had already taken hsi parents.

Snorri's eyes fluttered and opened. She whispered Nicko's name, then fell back asleep. Nicko sighed. He had been sitting here for hours, waiting for Snorri to wake up, to acknowledge him. Aparently she was getting a pinch healthier, for the Healers said that she may eventually be able to go home. That is, if she didn't get any worse from here. Every bed in the Infirmary was occupied, but Nicko didn't recognize anyone there. The Healers were getting more and more scarce as well. It seemed like they were quickly coming down with what they were trying to treat.

A few minutes later, Snorri woke up. "Hello," she said weakly.

"Snorri?"

"Hi, Nicko."

"How are you feeling?"

"I am all right, Nicko. Have you heard anything more about whatever's happening?"

"No."

Snorri closed her eyes and fell asleep once more.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer- I don't own Heap and company. Enough said.

Good Lord, there seems to be a bit of a theme here. I write a chapter and disappear off the face of the earth for two months until I write another one, promising that it won't happen again. And yet it does. But this time it isn't really a matter of me being lazy. The end of the year is bringing a lot of last minute learn-a-textbook-in-a-day lessons at school, my Science teacher is throwing out enough points in the last three weeks to help us fail the class, my Math teacher just came back from her maternity leave to realize that we haven't been learning anything for the past two months, my English teacher is making us write and memorize a 65-point speech on a stupid topic, my Geography teacher lost a piece of homework I turned in (and made me reprint it and only accepted it as late), and tomorrow I will find out the results of a solo I tried out for in Vocal Music. But that's nothing to whine about. You guys probably have end-of-the-year exams and all that. The real reason I haven't written is that... well... I lost all my planning for this story. The notebook it was in had a lot of stuff in it and I've been trying to find it since I last updated. As of today I have given up, which means that there may be more or less than the four chapters left that I originally planned. And so, here comes Chapter 17. Oh, and another note- I changed my pen name to something I like a lot more.

**Magyk **in a Box

Chapter 17

"Oof," Christina muttered, pulling the large, bed-on-wheels up a large hill. "Is there any other way to do this?"

Behind her, Septimus let out a loud, obnoxious snore, followed by him jerking and shoving a sleeping Marcellus off the bed. Even though he hit the ground with a large thud, Marcellus continued to sleep, not knowing that he was lying on the ground.

"_Sep_!" Christina yelled, even though she knew no one could hear her. "Would you _stop_ doing that?" Groaning, she stopped and yanked Marcellus back onto the bed, which made Marcia slip off the bed and onto the ground as well. "This was not the best idea."

Back at the Wizard Tower, Christina had thought the idea was one of her best. What was wrong with loading the three people she wanted to talk to most onto the same bed and lugging them into the Forest? She had half a mind to give up entirely, but she only had about a hundred feet remaining until she would reach the Forest border. Still, they seemed like the longest one hundred feet she had ever seen in her life. Christina was pretty sure she was using **Magyk** to help her- how else would she have gotten them down the stairs (A very long, painful story that she didn't want to recall)? But she just didn't know how to conjure enough power to **Levitate** the bed the last few feet.

"And _why_ am I talking to myself?" she asked herself as she turned one hundred feet remaining into ninety-nine by giving the bed another hard, painful push.

Christina wasn't one to talk to herself. She always had thought that only crazies did it, that it was useless. What would saying things out loud fix? It didn't have too many benefits, as far as she knew.

"Maybe I'm just lonely," she concluded.

A half-hour and four throbbing limbs later, Christina plopped the bed onto the Forest floor with an exaggerated thump, a sense of achievement welling through her. Then, she sat on a rock, took a sip of water, and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

She had expected the three of them to wake up, stretch their legs, and tell her what was happening almost instantly. Apparently her guess had been wrong. An agitated, sore, and tired Christina jumped up, walked over to them, and pulled out her last resorts.

"WAKE UP!" she yelled in their ears, her mouth mere inches from the side of their faces. "WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP!"

No one stirred.

"That's it!" Christina said, running up to the rock she had been sitting on. She grabbed her water bottle, raced back to the bed, and poured the remaining water on their faces. Nothing happened.

"Wait... Oh, you stupid!" Christina exclaimed, slapping herself on the forehead. "I just wasted all my water!"

And this, my dear readers, is what happens when you spend way too much time alone with way too much on your shoulders. You go nuts.

"Well, the Forest is huge," Christina said, suddenly gaining some common sense (but not much). "The Chest could be anywhere. Maybe if I just take them and wander around for a little, they'll wake up. That's two birds with one stone! I'd have some people that know what they're doing, and be closer to the Chest!"

And with that, Christina grabbed the bed and wandered deeper and deeper into the Forest, no water and a mouthful of food at hand.

"Well, here we are," Beetle said. "Now what?"

Beetle and Bob finally reached the Castle, thanks to the help of some horses they had "borrowed" from a neighboring caravan. Thankfully they had not gotten into any trouble with Land Wurms and other horrible creatures, so their trip had been quite safe.

"Well... Where do you think your Jenna is?" Bob asked, trying to be helpful.

"I have no clue."

"Fantastic."

"I guess we could check the Palace, but I doubt we'll have any luck," Beetle suggested.

"Why not?" Bob replied. "We didn't come here just to sit and stare at each other, did we?"

They walked in silence, reaching the Palace in half an hour. Beetle and Bob searched every inch of the vacant place and found nothing except a handful of old ghosts.

"We could try the Wizard Tower," Beetle said.

"You know the password?" Bob asked. "My, that's quite impressive! With all you've already made of yourself, you just might have a future career in the circus!"

"...Yeah."

Some time later, the Great Hall of the Wizard Tower was under their feet. Bob was surprised to see the Tower so dead.

"Beetle, my boy, I've heard stories about this Tower everywhere. People say that the Tower shimmers with **Magykal** mist and the floor writes messages. Oh, and those stairs are supposed to move on their own. Is this how the Wizard Tower really is?"

"No, but I don't know how this happened either. The Wizard Tower is amazing... usually," Beetle replied. "Until someone finally fixes it, we'll just have to walk up the stiars."

"Do these proplems happen a lot, then?"

"No. In fact, I don't think this has ever happened like this. Anyway, the only place in the Wizard Tower that Jen would be in is at the top of those stairs. So, I guess we should get going."

Marcia's big, purple door stared Beetle and Bob in the face thirty minutes later.

"That was horrible," Bob muttered. "Someone better fix those stairs soon!"

"I'm with you there," said a panting Beetle. "I wonder if Marcia's door will even let us in."

But just as he said this, the door swung open and the two walked inside. Bob took a closer look at his surroundings. He was in the ExtraOrdinary Wizard's rooms! And yet, he would've thought that Marcia Overstrand lived a little... neater. Christina's chaotic regime had taken a toll on Marcia's fine antiques, which were quickly gathering dust. Spare shoes littered the floor, and the smell of paper beetle-infested books was everywhere. There was also something else in the air- something Bob couldn't put his finger on.

"Wow, this place is a mess!" Beetle exclaimed. "No, Bob, Madam Marcia doesn't actually live like this. It's actually kinda hard to explain... This is all Christina's doing, most likely."

"And who is Christina?" Bob asked.

"An orphan that Marcia's taken in. That's kinda hard to explain, too."

"My, the ExtraOrdinary Wizard is so charitable! And to think that those Ordinary Wizards that visited last month called her bossy... I'm going to have to have a word with them," Bob said.

"Er... Yeah. Anyway, I wonder where Christina is. I'm going to check the Library first, while you check the rest of the place. Try not to mess anything up, but I don't think anyone will notice given the area's current state..."

"Then, let's go!" Bob cried. "Wait... What does Christina look like?"

"She's fourteen, kind of short, and has honey-blonde hair. Don't worry- I think she's the only one here. She won't be too hard to miss."

"All right, then!" Bob called. Then, he disappeared down the hallway.

Beetle quickly tackled the stairs that would lead him to the Pyrimad Library. He walked down the hallway, opened the door, and took a peek inside.

The Library was wrecked, books strewn everywhere. And lying in the middle of it all was his Jenna, forever asleep in a puddle of dried blood.

Beetle released a deafening scream.


End file.
